Fate Extella: King of Wolves
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: As she awaits deletion after her victory in the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War, Hakuno Kishinami awakens to see a displaced Servant with rarely any memories of his past. In her possession is the Regalia, a symbol of a Sovereign's Royal Authority but there are three other Servants who possess it as well. Not only that, but they each have a Master that has her name. Howl, my Wolf!
1. Prologue

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a new crossover or rather a multi-crossover with the Fate series and a few different animes, video games, movies, and tv shows.**

 **To summarize, this will take place during the Fate/Extella video game. We all know about the three factions led by Nero, Tamamo, and Altera but what if there was a fourth faction? A faction led by a man out of time and history but ambitious all the same? The three main characters have the Mind, Soul, and Body of the male Hakuno Kishinami but the fourth possesses a female Hakuno.**

 **The leader of the Lupus Kingdom, or the Silver faction, has no pre designed Class so he's gonna be more like Gilgamesh as in, he's his own Class. He will command the seven classes: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, and Assassin. His soldiers will also be silver colored with black details and has a more Gundam-like appearance.**

 **The choice of the Servants under his command will be entirely left up to you, the viewers and readers. It can be a character from a certain anime or a character from a video game but you must provide me with their Servant stats. Do so and you receive credit. Do not make them overpowered. We all know that they can still die.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Fate series or any other fictional material. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/Extella: King of Wolves**

* * *

 **Prologue:** Hakuno Kishinami and the Displaced Servant

* * *

This neverending darkness…

Why did it feel so lonely yet at the same time so comforting?

What purpose did this serve?

…

…

…

Actually, what am I doing here?

I remember...I was with Archer, facing off against Saver then after he was defeated, I was dropped here…

My name…

My name is…

...Hakuno Kishinami.

I'm not a human. At least, not physically right now. I'm an NPC put inside the Moon Cell after a disease left me in a stage of near death. My real body was kept in cryostasis until a cure could be found but for some strange reason I had awoken in SERAPH as an NPC. After which, I became a Master and forced into an eight week battle royal against 128 Masters and their Servants. Many of them I considered to be friends at first until by my hand, guiding Archer's blades, did I slay them one by one. A fellow NPC named Rani, who I had formed a special bond with, was also defeated by Archer. Her Servant corroding away as she looked at me not with anger or betrayal...but acceptance. She had accepted her fate long before we were assigned to fight. That was the first day I experienced utter heartbreak that one of my close friends was killed...and I was the one who did it.

Rin Tohsaka, a hacker of a freedom fighting group, comforted me as best she could but her words weren't enough. It took the help of Archer to snap me out of my near-suicidal funk. Even after I defeated Leo and his Servant: Gawain, I was left slightly bitter and disgusted with the Moon Cell. But it was also thanks to it that I met different individuals who gave me life experience and taught me the values of being human.

So here I drift in this vast sea of data, waiting for the end as my digital body began to break apart…

 _ **This is not the end…**_

A voice spoke out ever so softly to me…

Who was that?

It sounded like a young man but…

 _ **Your Fate does not end here, Hakuno Kishinami. You still have a task at hand as the Moon's Wizard.**_

Strange… I can feel someone's hand on my head. It felt so warm…

Is this what a parent's comforting love felt like…?

 _ **Awaken, Hakuno…**_ **He** _ **awaits you. Awaken, to your King…**_

My King…?

What could the voice mean…?

…

…

Wait, I hear something else!

" _-ke up."_

A bright light seemed to shine in front of me. It felt so warm even when I was so far away from it.

" _-ake up."_

That warmth began to spread all over my digital body…

…

…

I wanted to feel more of that warmth. I need that warmth!

I forced myself to move as best I could. I couldn't see my arms but it felt like I was moving them.

The light drew closer…

" _Wake up."_

I could hear the voice much more clearly.

" _It is time to wake up…Master."_

Yes…

It is time for me to wake up.

My Servant is waiting for me.

The Servant who has stood by my side even after my incarceration.

My True Servant…

* * *

My eyes shot open with a start; my body sat up as an intake of artificial air escaped my digital lungs. I couldn't believe it. I stared down at two hands, feminine and frail, they were my hands.

Never have I ever been so happy to be alive once again even if it is just an artificial body, I was still alive.

My brown orbs scanned the surroundings. Wherever I was, it was definitely not the collection of chairs, desks, and red drapings that I had grown used to with Archer as my Servant.

Instead, I was staring at a room that seemed more of a regal European master bedroom fit for a king or queen, maybe even a princess. The walls were colored a snowy white with pictures of wolves, knights engaging in battle, and even a picture of a dark castle. Large windows that brought forth artificial sunlight due to SERAPH's programming. A collection of weaponry, both antique and modern, were displayed on one entire wall like a sort of trophy case.

It was strange but oddly comforting at the same time. Like I had been here for most of my entire life.

"Ah, you've finally awakened…" A velvety, smooth voice reached my ears. It sounded so beautiful that I wanted the owner of the voice to whisper it repeatedly in my ear. My attention was directed to the individual in question and it took all of my willpower not to blush or gasp.

The owner of the voice was a rather beautiful man of Caucasian descent with a face that was neither feminine or masculine but rather it was androgynes. He had silky black hair that flowed down his back like the mane of a lion with a long silver extension cascading over his right eye. Said eyes were a beautiful ocean blue. So deep that even the gods themselves would be jealous of such a color. His skin was pale but not enough to make it unhealthy. Another characteristic about him was the fact that...his pupils were dilated like a serpent or a cat.

It honestly reminded me of Vlad the Third, the bloodthirsty Servant that served a sociopathic clown woman with a penchant for eating human flesh. I ignored that _particular_ memory and focused on the rest of this mysterious individual.

He was outfitted in a black trenchcoat with silver markings running along the tails up to the shoulders then to the sleeves. Since it was opened, I could see the silver chestplate strapped to his chest. It seemed to be forge to cover the pectorals and the abdominal region. He also wore a pair of dark grey trousers with silver greaves that had a wolf-theme to them. Silver shoulder guards in the shape of a wolf's head. Black boots with steel plating covering the toes and topped off with three small claws on both feet. Silver gauntlets with clawed fingers. The coup de grace was the leather belt wrapped around his waist with a wolf head-shaped buckle in silver.

This mysterious man with a face so beautiful that it was practically a sin to look upon such a treasure stepped toward me. His stature graceful and elegant yet there was confidence in his stride like he expected this to happen. Upon his lips, a genuine smile of relief was sent my way.

Was he...worried about me?

"You've been asleep for quite a long time, Master." He spoke, his smooth voice filled with nothing but kindness that warmed my heart.

"Master?" I repeated. I felt that he was my Servant yet at the same time I didn't. I remembered Archer being my first Servant but for some strange reason this man, who looked as if he were close to my age physically, had this sort of aura around him that had me melting like puddy.

"Yes, you do not remember?" He asked me, a look of disappointment crossing his beautiful features. Seeing him have that expression upset me for some reason. All of a sudden, he chuckled. "Well, that's okay. I wasn't exactly summoned as a Class Servant."

What did he mean by that?

Is he...an unorthodox Heroic Spirit?

I repeated this thought in my head as a question to him.

"In a way, I am." The Servant replied with his smile still present. "I wasn't summoned as a Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, or Assassin yet I feel that I am a Heroic Spirit. My memories are a bit fuzzy but I remember you, my ambitions, and the promise we made."

A promise?

…

…

What promise?

A look of surprise crossed the Servant's features. "You...forgot!?" He said flabbergasted with a hint of sorrow.

My heart clenched as I realized that this promise must've been important to him. I asked him if he could tell me what we promised.

His smile returned in a split second. "I'm glad you asked, Hakuno-chan!" Hearing him use that prefix after my name brought a small dusting of pink to my cheeks. "You and I promised that we would discover my past together." He had this rather bashful look in his eyes as he lightly scratched his cheek in a nervous fashion. "You even smiled at me saying that if we couldn't recover my lost memories then we'd make new ones."

I actually said that?

It sounded like something out of a romance novel. That must have been rather embarrassing at one point. It sure feels like it…

…

Then again, if he isn't under any Servant Class then what am I supposed to call him?

He looked at me bequizzled, like a child inspecting a new toy. The young man's smile broadened when he told me his name. "Oh yeah, you gave me my name. You called me Wolf."

Wolf…

The word tasted rather...satisfying, like it suited him perfectly.

Wolf, my Servant. My own blue-eyed protector.

"Now, my Master. As the Sovereign of SERAPH with the Royal Authority bestowed upon me thanks to the Regalia that you now possess, I shall rule these lands as the King that shall bring forth an everlasting peace to all lands." Wolf declared ambitiously.

Regalia? Royal Authority? What could he mean?

My eyes glance down to my fingers until I spotted something on my left ring finger. An elegant silver ring with a clear gemstone placed in the middle that gave it the appearance of a cut diamond. Had I thought of it as anything else, I would've mistaken it for a wedding ring.

Could this be the Regalia that Wolf was talking about? What did it mean to be a Sovereign with the power of the Moon's Royal Authority?

"Master, come." Wolf offered his right hand to me. His kind smile spreading his androgynes features. "It's time for you to see our kingdom."

I didn't know what to think but...I knew in my heart that I could trust him. All he's shown me so far is kindness so it is only fitting that I return it in full.

Gingerly, I placed the hand that held the Regalia on my finger on Wolf's own. The cold metal of his gauntlets sending an involuntary shiver down my spine as the Servant gently took me out of the bed.

Now that I stood on my own two feet, I found that I was shorter than him. My head only reaching up to his neck.

I took a gander at my current state of dress. I wasn't nude (thank god) instead I wore a sort of white summer dress/robe with a red ribbon tied behind my waist, a red bracelet on my left wrist, and a red band around my throat like a choker. My brown hair was still left loose to drape around to my back with the hair at my forehead evenly cut to keep any annoying trusses from getting in the way of my sight. I was also barefoot with no sign of any footwear in sight.

It did not matter to me. The soft fabric of the carpet on my soles was quite soothing.

Ignoring that fact, my brown eyes gazed deeply into those ocean blue eyes of the Servant known as Wolf. Like sapphires that sparkle in the moonlight. I could get lost in those eyes forever…

"Hakuno-chan, are you alright? You're staring at me. Do I have something on my face or something?" The black-haired man questioned with a childish innocence. "It's not a milk mustache, is it?"

That innocent question brought out a giggle from me. I couldn't help it. Wolf looked the definition of a warrior yet he had this innocent aura that just made him so likeable.

"What's so funny?" Wolf raised a brow in confusion.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you act quite cute when you look so innocent." I replied with a smile of my own.

Seeing that caring almost loyal look in his eye brought the feeling of warmth flowing back into my heart. With a smile, he led me out of the bedroom until my feet made contact with the cold surface of wood. The halls were lined with many treasures and trophies. It was impossible to tell what wasn't mounted on a wall or resting in a display case. Armor, weapons, artwork, and animal pelts decorated the marble walls to make it fit for a nobleman.

For ten straight minutes, Wolf silently dragged me through the halls of trophies until we came upon a new room.

It looked like a throne room based off of Medieval Europe. The throne lined with silver, obsidian, and white marble with carvings of wolves and even a fur pelt rested on the seat. Not only that but there seemed to be a rather large black wolf slumbering beside the chair. Its ears twitched then lifted its head to reveal a pair of amber eyes that bore right into me.

A brief shiver of fear ran through my heart as I stared into those ferocious yet beautiful eyes. Yet, I found no sense of hostility. There seemed to be only trust and...companionship.

"Ah, it seems Shadow has been waiting for us." Wolf spoke in a cheerful manner, not at all bothered by the fact that the large wolf easily dwarfed me in size alone. "Don't worry, Hakuno-chan. She's quite friendly."

It was a girl? How could he tell?

The black wolf trotted up to me; I froze in place. She looked me right in the eye then did the one thing I least expected...the canine nuzzled her head against my own like I was her pup or her beloved owner.

My Servant chuckled wholeheartedly at the sight of me being showered with love by the large she-wolf. "I knew she would take to you instantly. It's just not in Shadow's nature to hate those I welcome into my kingdom."

But this wolf, even if it is just a digital creation within SERAPH, how could it have such emotions? Did Wolf somehow place a program inside of it? The questions only made my head hurt a bit from thinking it over too much.

Shadow stopped nuzzling me then took her place beside the throne which the Heroic Spirit known as Wolf sat upon like the king of the castle. Which, by my guess, he must be.

"Come, Hakuno-chan. Stand beside me. Our generals and citizens await the announcement of your awakening." His cat-like blue eyes bore into my brown ones.

Wordlessly, I took a step forward then another and another until I was standing right beside my Servant like an aide awaiting for her Lord's orders.

I watched as Wolf swiped his hand out in front of him, revealing a holographic image that displayed a modern city that rivaled the likes of New York, Tokyo, Paris, and many other major cities. This was Wolf's- No, it was _our_ kingdom.

"Denizens of the Lupus Kingdom! I, Your King, have wondrous news to announce!" Wolf spoke aloud, his voice practically echoing within the throne room. "My Master, Hakuno Kishinami, and the kingdom's princess has finally awakened!"

My ears caught the sounds of cheering from many people. There were a mass of NPCs all displaying their affections.

And it was all for me…

I felt flattered and a bit embarrassed but I also felt a sense of pride and confidence in my soul. Like I belonged here.

"Now, with her return and the Regalia in hand, our Kingdom shall flourish as I unveil my ambitions to the other lands within SERAPH! The Royal Authority to govern these lands belongs to us! The Lupus Kingdom! Any who would dare think otherwise shall be crushed by our might!" The black-haired Heroic Spirit declared. "I shall take these news to the other lands and grant them a choice! Join our Kingdom in everlasting peace or deny us and be left at the hands of other kingdoms!"

This side of him. The confidence and aura of royalty. Wolf truly was a king that many would follow even as his subjects cried out in agreement.

But what sort of Fate does this path lie in wait for us?

What new conflict am I about to be caught in?

My eyes landed on the Regalia that sat upon my finger. I stared intently at the diamond gemstone that rested upon it.

…

…

Regardless, I knew in my heart that my Fate would be left to Wolf. For he is my protector; my Servant; my King of Wolves…

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. The first chapter will be a while since this will follow the story of Wolf, his Hakuno Kishinami, and the generals of the Lupus Kingdom. There will be some moments where I will cut in with the other characters of Extella.**

 **Remember, if you have a suggestion on who should fill the spot for a Servant class then either PM it or place it in the review box along with their Servant Stats. Be thorough and no grammar errors. Okay, some of you might do that but I suppose I can't fault you guys since I'm no different.**

 **I'll give you a little hand by showing you an example of Wolf's Servant Stats.**

* * *

Class: Wolf

Master: Hakuno Kishinami

True Name: Unknown

Titles: Wolf King

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 180cm/78kg

Alignment: Neutral Good

Strength: B

Endurance: C+

Agility: A

Mana: C

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: ?

 _ **Class Skills-**_

Independent Action: A+

The skill to act independently for a length of time without an active supply of mana from a Master.

Rank A+ with this skill allows Wolf to retain a corporeal form for at least two weeks without any Master. This is strengthened by the fact that he'll sometimes act as a lone wolf.

Magic Resistance: C

Modern magecraft is unable to affect him

Battle Continuation: B+

A skill that makes it possible to fight even with deadly injuries and to survive afterwards as long as the bearer does not sustain a fatal injury.

In Wolf's case, this skill manifests as his ability to fight on and survive grievous wounds that would leave a good portion of his body nothing more than a mangled mess.

 _ **Personal Skills-**_

Eye of the Mind (False): C

Wolf, despite having no prior memories, remembers that he received this skill through discipline and training. Whom he received it from, he has no idea.

Charisma: B+

Wolf, as his name implies, is an effective leader born to command great armies. While not at A-rank, he is still magnetic enough to lead a kingdom.

Instinct: A

With animalistic senses, Wolf develops a sixth sense in battle. However, it will be cut in half if there are any obstructions to his hearing or vision.

Mana Burst: C

Since he rarely used any sort of magic, Wolf can expel mana in a manner similar to jet propulsion. This heightens one's performance to their body or weapons. With enough force and speed, he can cut through hundreds of soldiers in a matter of seconds.

 _ **Noble Phantasm(s)-**_

Photon Armament _"Weaponry of the Future"_ : E- to EX [Type: Anti-Person] [Range: 100] [Maximum Number of Targets: ?]

A Noble Phantasm that comes from within Wolf's very own pocket space which houses thousands of weapons that he can call upon with but a thought. None are his _true_ weapon but he has no problem in wielding them to combat his enemies. Depending on the weapon, these can stand up to even other Servants' Noble Phantasms. Higher ranked weapons require mana to materialize in hand. Those that are at least the same rank as Wolf's or below require little to no mana at all.

Regia _"Armor of the Dark Knight"_ : C (Before activation) A++ (After activation) [Type: Anti-Person] [Range: 0] [Maximum Number of Targets: ?]

A set of techno-organic armor that covers Wolf completely until he looks more machine than man. Regia is the name of a great knight that Wolf apparently knew at one point before his memory loss. He fashioned this armor as a means of respect for the warrior and to embody his ambitions for everlasting peace for all.

The armor grants him an increase in all of his stats by one rank. It will also allow him to access high ranking weaponry from his other Noble Phantasm: Photon Armament.

* * *

 **And there's your example. Try to do the best you can but remember that not all heroes are invincible. So the likes of characters such as Saitama from One Punch Man are not allowed.**

…

 **Actually, not that I think about it, I suppose he could still be killed by Servants with high Divinity. I retract my earlier statement, you can use near god-like characters.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms. I will not tolerate those at all.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I will report you.**

 **A special thank you to all of my followers and readers for being with me. You guys and gals inspire me to continue my work.**

 **Peace out, everybody!**


	2. Submission: Caster

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you an update for 'King of Wolves'. To the reviewers who dropped off their suggestions and didn't really wanna put any effort into writing out the stats, I'm sorely disappointed in you. Not to say that it isn't wrong to use the other Heroic Spirits from Fate/Grand Order since that would theoretically be considered an X-over, I probably should have said that it can't be any Fate characters from Grand Order. But, that was my fault for not adding that in or the fact that I never mentioned any rule about OCs.**

 **So for now, I'm bringing up the stats that** _ **SignalHunter**_ **PM'd me today.**

* * *

Class: Caster

Master: ?

True Name: Nyx Lockheart

Titles: Grand Tactician, Nyxi, Kuro

Sex: Female

Age: 24

Three Sizes: B86/W57/H84

Race: Human?

Height: 6'5'

Personality: She doesn't really talk to others, she only speaks when spoke to. She doesn't trust new people, but she opens up to people pretty fast. If you are friends with her, you will know that she is very nice and has a bit of a trickster side. Her mind is that of a military tactician and will make the best possible moves for the sake of her faction, no matter the cost. She prefers to alone and spends most of her time in her room where she makes plans for upcoming battles. She has a second personality if she sees a fox or anything fluffy, she loses all of her calmness and becomes something like a kid begging for things. She never questions orders and when people question orders, she smacks them in the head while nagging at them. She is also absolutely gifted in terms of negotiations; she can get items for dirt cheap prices or make deals that can benefit her faction more than the enemy.

Battle Theme: Savior of Song by Nano

Likes: Victories in battle, people like her, cute and fluffy things, foxes

Dislikes: Foolish people, losing, tyrants

Appearance: She has long silver hair that runs to her back halfway and the front hair is held up by small blue colored fox hairpins. Her right hand has a special magic rune on top (The alchemy circle from Fullmetal Alchemist). She has a tattoo on her right shoulder, which is a shield with 2 jewel sockets on each side and a jewel socket on top (The Fire Emblem for Fire Emblem Awakening). She usually wears a black cloak with a hood that has a pair of fox ears on top.

History: Nyx Lockheart wasn't actually born; she was created by the goddess Nyx from Persona 3 as a backup avatar if her current one was to be destroyed, however this avatar was lost when the protagonist sealed Nyx. The avatar drifted in the multiverse void, before she was recovered by Validar from Fire Emblem Awakening. Since the avatar was voided of a soul, Validar was able to give this body a Heart of Grima, but doing so breathed life to the body. When the avatar woke, she knew on instinct that she was in trouble, since she wasn't bounded by anything, she fled the castle she was being held in and escaped Plegia. She would then meet Chrom and the Shepherds in a village near Ylisse and introduce herself as Nyx; she would then assume the role of the avatar in the game, but with no memory lost. After countless battles, she and Chrom would confront Validar and defeat him, but not before the Heart of Grima reacted inside of Nyx, causing her to split up into two bodies. The first one would be the Grima Nyx and the second would be the real Nyx, but something else also reacted inside of her, the blood of the goddess Nyx coursed through her body, it created the rune imprinted on her right hand and allowed her to do summons. With Grima running loose, Nyx, Chrom, and the Shepherds headed to a temple, where Chrom is blessed by Naga with the ability to put Grima to sleep, but that was not the case, in the final moments, Nyx rushes to her Grima self and executes her. This caused Grima to be destroyed, but in the process, Nyx loses her physical body and is sent back to the multiverse void as a soul. Nyx would spend 3 years in the multiverse void, bored, but she managed to create a physical body for her soul and gave herself a last name, Lockheart, as her heart was locked forever.

Meeting Wolf and Hakuno: She meets the main characters as a simple ghost, but her body manifests as there was a glitch in Moon Cell, her body would be registered as a Caster-class Servant and would be automatically connected to any nearby master.

Alignment: Neutral Good

Strength: D-

Endurance: D-

Agility: C

Mana: A+

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: B+

 _ **Class Skills-**_

Territory Creation: C+

The ability to create special terrain in an area, Nyx uses Territory Creation to generate a field that can boost up allies; this field is known as "Booster Field".

Item Construction: C-

The ability to create magical items and tools, Nyx doesn't use this skill that often, she only uses it to create special magic weapons for her or her allies.

 _ **Personal Skills-**_

Tactical Mind: A+

The ability to create strategies while in the middle of battle and calculate the situations on the battlefield.

Jack Of All Trades: B-

The ability to use any type of weapons depending of the situation, Nyx prefers to use long range weapons such as lances and bows.

Firearm Mastery: C+

The mastery over the use of firearms, Nyx prefers to use long range guns such as sniper rifles.

Negotiation: EX

The ability to make deals peace, alliances, or lower prices on items, Caster usually gets deals that benefit her or her faction more than the enemy.

 _ **Noble Phantasms-**_

Mark of the Tactician: B+

Nyx's eyes turn silt when using it, it allows Nyx to scan an enemy and gain information it them, ranging from class, true name, weapons, and stats. However, enemies with strong magic resistance can block the scan, but Nyx still gets some information out of the enemy.

Hyper Enhancement: C

Whenever Nyx wields a weapon, they become very durable and has more striking power, Nyx can amp up the weapon by sacrificing some mana to give it ONE special ability, ranging from fire or ricocheting shots.

Blood Contract: A

Nyx inflicts a wound on herself, which is the hand with the rune, she then enters a unconscious state, in which she enters a dark room and makes a contract with a creature or machine she chooses, it can be either be a real creature or fictions one, this contract will last until the creature has died, so she can't make other contracts until the current one is dead. A downside of this contract is that it drains Nyx's mana at a fast rate if she is using the beast and if she wants to, she can link with the creature, but this allows her to feel the pain of the creature, but it doesn't kill her if the creature dies.

Base: She is loosely based off of Robin from Fire Emblem with her having a few elements from the Persona series.

Submitter: SignalHunter

* * *

 **This is what I want to see. If you can't think of a character from other series then make an OC with a history related to some of the other fictional material.**

 **Current Servant Classes remaining:** Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Berserker, Assassin

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	3. Submission: Archer

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a character update on 'King of Wolves'. Some of you liked the Caster submission that SignalHunter had PM'd me. Luckily for me, I've got the next Servant from another submitter.**

 **Here is the second Servant introduced.**

* * *

Class: Archer

Master: ?

True Name: Lucifer (Not the Devil)

Titles: The Fallen Sternritter, The King's Shadow

Sex: Male

Age: 21

Height: 5 feet 9.5 inches

Personality: Lucifer is, in a way, the shadow of the Quincy King, he despises unnecessary fighting and would try to end the fighting the quickest way possible. He holds liars and Hippocrates in contempt. He especially despises those who turn their back on themselves or those you allow others to control them without question. Lucifer values justice and honor, he also never lies, and does not ever break a promise he makes to the bitter end.

Meeting Wolf and Hakuno: He once fought against them during their version of the Holy Grail War but was soundly defeated. Now he is summoned once again to serve the King of Lupus as one of the seven generals in his army.

Battle theme: Bleach OST - Quincy's Craft [HQ] [Extended].

Likes: Archery, books, honorable people

Dislikes: Liars, traitors, hypocrites

Appearance: He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and blue eyes. Wears an inverse colored version of the Sternritter uniform with a black, ankle-length cloak that features a Cross on the Cloak. Beneath this, the remainder of Lucifer's attire usually consists of a heavily customized variant of the standard Wandenreich uniform — a black double-breasted trench coat tied with a White belt, worn together with Black-colored trousers and boots.

History: Lucifer much like his namesake was once the closest to the king but was also the first Quincy to turn his back on Yhwach seeing him as someone who would not only destroy the world but would kill every single one of his so called "Comrades" to do it. He was in a way Yhwach's first enemy he led a group of like minded Quincy in rebellion against the king and very nearly killed him alas it was not to be and as his punishment for his betray Lucifer was imprisoned within the King's shadow so that he may watch unable to interfere at all. When Yhwach was slain Lucifer was also set free and so King and traitor both perished together.

Alignment: True Neutral

Strength: B-

Endurance: C

Agility: A+

Mana: A+

Luck: D+

Noble Phantasm: A+

 _ **Class skills-**_

Independent Action: A+

Magic Resistance: C+

 _ **Personal Skills-**_

Bravery: A+

He went up against Yhwach enough said.

Charisma: B-

He convinced a small army to turn against what in there eyes was there God and King.

Innocent Monster: A

After he was sealed all that would remain was the story of how a Devil tried to kill the king to take his crown never knowing the true man behind the legend.

Marksmanship: A+

He was a Quincy held in high regards by the king before he turned his skill with a bow should not be questioned.

 _ **Noble Phantasm-**_

Seele Schneider: C+

A unique arrow weapon used by the Quincy, Lucifer was well known to use it to it's full potential.

The Blood of the King: EX

A support type Nobel Phantasm. The blood of the Quincy King that curses through Lucifer veins that grants him access to the power and Techniques.

Der Pfeil, Der Gott Durchbohrte (The Arrow That Pierced God): C-EX

The arrow that Lucifer crafted to pierce through the Quincy King. It ignores all defense and engraves the vary concepts of mortality into whatever it hits. Its power increase with the targets Divinity within them hurting them more than those who possess very little divinity within themselves.

Base: Basically the Lucifer of the Quincy Army in Bleach.

Submitter: Time Hollow

* * *

 **Just to point out, Time Hollow had some really bad grammar so most of it I had to correct and fix. Still, he did give it his best shot and I won't fault him for messing up.**

 **Current available Classes:** Saber, Lancer, Berserker, Rider, Assassin

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	4. Submission: Saber

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a character update on 'King of Wolves'. Two submissions in the span of a single day! Now this marks number three. Here is the next submitter for the third Servant in service to the Lupus Kingdom.**

 **Introductions away!**

* * *

Class: Saber

Master: ?

True Name: Issac

Title: Black Swordsman, Phantom Knight, Ylisse's Greatest Traitor, the Atoning Knight

Sex: Male

Age: 21

Height: 6'3

Appearance: Black messy hair, brown eyes, wears black armor with stylized art on his back, with a black cloak to cover his body and a bandoleer to hold up his armor and cloak. with steel toed boots, and a helmet with a grill for the eyes to see and move around.

History: An honorable and dutiful warrior back when he was still alive, he was absolutely loyal to his master and served her with great loyalty. Unfortunately due to the actions of of what happened, she was declared a traitor and eventually he had to flee with her to avoid death from their former comrades. But then they were eventually captured after his master chose to surrender after so many were killed. But then he made a deal with the leader that he would take the blame and the likes if his master was spared but only to find out that she was killed already. Enraged and in despair he cursed his former comrades and friends and hope they all burn for what they did. Eventually Grima's servants found his body and when he was resurrected as Dread Lord that haunted his former foes and he was enraged and full of spite and desired to destroy everything to the point he chased after the future children to the past and strive to wipe them out. But when Chrom or Lucina was near him he would always lose it and try to kill him and eventually they learned that he was an honorable warrior who came with Robin as she was amnesic but lost himself to rage and betrayal. It was after many encounter and during the war with Valm that Robin and Tiki both managed to purify him and calm him down to his noble self. After Robin and Tiki restored his human soul, he cried at how he costed them everything and yet the two calmed him down and finally Issac was able to release his rage and hate and granted Robin his blades so she can use them to fight off Wallhart. As he died Naga offered him a chance to do what's right and he took it and went to another outrealm in which he never existed and strove to be the greatest protector of Ylisse and saved many lives to the point he even saved the original exalt and stopped Yen'fey from dying and stopping Grima as his penance. But this time he died with a smile on him as he saved his former friends and comrades from a cruel fate.

Likes: Apples, loyalty, and kindness.

Dislikes: Liars, demons, and evil

Theme: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders [Destination] OST- Platinum Fists

Personality: Back when he served with the Shepherds he was a fun loving and joking warrior that could make light of any situation to keep the gang from losing their mood. But became somber and serious when he and Robin had to leave the Shepherds. When he was a special Risen he was a spiteful and nihilistic monster that wanted to destroy everything. But when he returned back to normal, he became focused on redeeming himself and righting the wrongs he had committed and was protective of everyone that he once saw as precious or important to him.

Meeting Wolf and Hakuno: Was a Solo Servant sealed inside a room and purely by accident, Hakuno freed said Servant and made a pact with the hero. When the Moon Cell intended the Servant to be a prize.

Alignment: Neutral Good

Strength: A

Endurance: A+

Agility: B

Mana: A

Luck: D-

Noble Phantasm: A to EX

 _ **Class Skills-**_

Magic Resistance: A

Riding: C

 ** _Personal Skills-_**

Bravery: A+

Defied a Living Dragon God of Destruction without fear, grants him increased fighting prowess and immunity to mental magic

Battle Constitution: A

Cannot die even when struck in by grievous injuries. From when his executioners broke their weapons many times on his stiff neck and took out silver axes to finally kill him.

Discerning Eyes: B

Can always spot the weak points of his foes and use it against them.

Dragon Slayer: C

Assisted in the defeat of many dragon like foes that damage against all dragon like creatures is doubled if not tripled.

Eternal Arms Mastery: B

Fought with considerable skill even as a Risen

Instinct: A

Can always find the best way to win a battle.

Guardian Knight: A++

Becomes nearly invincible when his master's life is on the line. Also extends to Caster due to how similar she looks to Robin, a woman that he held "Great Admiration" for.

 _ **Noble Phantasms-**_

Shear _"Blade of the Phantom"_ : A

An longsword forged from the toughest of metals and enchanted with the ability to cut through magic and absorb kinetic energy to redirect it to the foe.

Flare _"Blade of the Guardian"_ : A

Where Shear was meant to be the greatest offensive weapon, Flare was meant to be a defensive katana blade in which the user can project an energy shield and still absorb energy and magic to power it.

Return from Death _"A Repeat of a Fallen Knight"_ : EX

Limited to two extra lives the user can return from life and become immune to the effects of what killed him.

Base: Bruford from JoJo only in Awakening

Submitter: RedRat8

* * *

 **A big thank you to RedRat8 for petitioning his OC to me. There is still four more spots left. Better keep them coming people because the first chapter is nearly done.**

 **Current available Classes:** Lancer, Berserker, Rider, Assassin

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	5. Submission: Berserker

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a character update on 'King of Wolves'. Thanks to a friend of mine, I now have the fourth Servant OC. Not only that but the fifth was posted to me as well so expect that soon.**

 **Now! Introducing our fourth contestant!**

* * *

Class: Berserker

Master: ?

True Name: Arturius Pendragun

Titles: King Arthur II, Second Coming of The King,

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Height/Weight: 5'3, 140 pounds.

Appearance: Short blonde hair with red streaks with bangs hanging over his eyes, which are colored the crimson shade of red. Wears hoodie styled armor, the metal being jet black with red details with matching gauntlets and greaves, an armored skirt over his waist with long trails of red cloth, and on the side a place for Excaliburn. A sheath for Rongomanado is on his back.

History: Arturius was born in the world of Remnant, a world threatened by the creatures known as Grimm. He was known as a descendant of Arthur, an old king who fought the Grimm and predates the Kingdoms. Arturius wanted to be a king himself, and lead the fight against the Grimm to bring peace to Remnant.

To do this, he attended a school known as Beacon Academy, where people trained as "Hunters" to fight the Grimm. There, he made a group known as "The Round Knights", a group of students under his lead for missions on Grimm extermination, and cleaning up criminals messes.

However, the academy was attacked one day by a woman named Cinder during a competition, and was joined by Mordred, someone Arturius considered a brother and a member of his knights. He fought the traitor to defend his school and friends, and landed a fatal blow on Mordred. However, he got the blow in by impaling himself on Mordred's Clarent to get closer, resulting in him bleeding out.

Personality: Arturius is a bubbly, cheerful guy who shows his emotions quite easily. He values friends and comrades above all else, will follow anyone he considers a leader till the very end. Like other King Arthur's, he has a large appetite and love for food.

However, under the Berserker Class, his emotional state from the Battle of Beacon is dominant. He's more quiet and reserved, and speaks quietly through his translator choker.

Likes: Comrades, battle, and food

Dislikes: Traitors, fire, and vegetables

Battle Theme: Paradisus-Paradoxum by MYTH & ROID

Meeting Wolf and Hakuno: Was a Servant in the original Moon Cell Grail War, able to recall the male Hakuno and Nero, but lost his Master and was re-summoned to serve the female Hakuno and Wolf.

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: C-B

Endurance: B-A

Agility: B-A

Mana: B

Luck: C+

("-" represents Mad Enhancement in effect)

Noble Phantasm: C~B~A

 _ **Class Skills-**_

Mad Enhancement: Rank C-

Strength, endurance, and agility parameters rank up. Language ability is simple, and thought process is retained. Speak is translated through a choker granted by the Moon Cell upon summoning, allowing communication.

Presence Concealment: Rank B-

While usually befitting of an Assassin, a modern knight like Arturius is skilled in stealth operations.

Item Construction (False): Rank C

Arturius was able to create dust-use items like grenades and pellets, which translates to this skill.

 _ **Personal Skills-**_

Alluring Nightingale: Rank B

Arturius' personal hobby, his singing voice captivated those around him with a charm-like effect. While communication suffered under Mad Enhancement, when singing his voice is unhindered.

Charisma: Rank C-

While he leads no nation, Arturius led his knights and friends through battle after battle, providing strength and drive to his comrades in battle- and only them.

Eternal Arms Mastership: Rank B

When under Mad Enhancement, Arturius' skills with his weapons, and their released attacks, does not falter.

Mana Burst: A+

Known in his world as Aura, Arturius had a large amount of it and used to people himself with his feet, increase his punching power, strengthen his sword swings, or launch blasts from said sword.

Powerless Shell: Rank A

Is perceived by others as a normal civilian, and, in the scenario of the Moon Cell, perceived as a generic NPC.

 ** _Noble Phantasm(s)-_**

Excaliburn _"The Stone Sword's Crimson Return"_ : Rank A

The original sword in the stone, Caliburn, reformed and reforged into the modern world of Remnant's standards, resembling Excalibur-Proto with crimson and silver replacing blue and gold. Once the name is spoken, it harnesses the user's Aura, or Servant's mana, to pull off a large burst of power in a slash. The scabbard extends and propels the user forward, releasing once the target is reached, and 5 slashes are performed, a double handed overhead slash ending the combo and blasting the opponent with a mana blast.

Rongomanado _"The Thirteenth Fang"_ : Rank B

Arturius' spear, a long pole with a large, lance blade with thirteen spikes protruding from the sides. Upon its name being released, the blade opens on four sections and secures into the ground, a cannon barrel extending. It charges, and fires a blast of destructive power.

Base: King Arthur's second coming in RWBY.

Submitter: NecroGodYami

* * *

 **And there we have Berserker! Special thanks to NecroGodYami for submitting his OC Servant. Come on, people! We're almost there!**

 **Available Servant classes:** Rider, Lancer

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	6. Submission: Assassin

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a character update on 'King of Wolves'. This here is Assassin so I'm just gonna stop wasting time and just bring up their stats.**

* * *

Class: Assassin

Master: ?

True Name: Takaomi Sato

Title: 2nd God of Death

Sex: Male

Age: 19

Race: Human

Height: 6'0'

Appearance: Light brown hair and green eyes. Takaomi's clothes are just like what you would find the average teen wearing. An unzipped black hoodie with white fur lining on the hood and a white shirt underneath. His pants are navy blue and his shoes are black. The only thing unique about his appearance is silver collar with small blue jewels.

Personality: Takaomi treasures simplicity and is quick witted. He'd head straight into a fight without a plan and think of one in the middle of the fight. Takaomi will use anything and everything to his advantage but will regret it if taking advantage of innocent people. He is somewhat lazy and gives up after a few tries but secretly very smart.

Likes: Simplicity, truth

Dislikes: Arrogant people, betrayal

Battle Theme: Complex from Parasyte

History: Takaomi was just your average boy who had a policeman as a father. He helped his father and the squad in tracking down criminals all the time and going out on stakeouts sometimes. One day during a chase, his father's squad were after a car full of terrorists who had just escaped prison. Takaomi gave them directions to cut them off but it turns out the car chase was part of a plan to lure the policemen into a trap where they drove through a bridge and the bridge exploded. He was devastated when he heard there were no survivors. After that day Takaomi Sato disappeared to who knows where. He sent letters to his mother saying he is under training from a man but didn't tell her where and why. This man was actually the most feared assassin across the world, the God of Death. As years went by there have been reports of a young man killing criminals and terrorists and vanishing seconds later. He was named the 2nd God of Death, a title originally given to him by the 1st and the world later on. One night he had finally managed to track down the same terrorists who killed his father and friends. It's unsure of what happened that night but neither the terrorists or Takaomi were heard or seen again.

Meeting Wolf and Hakuno: Was summoned by SERAPH to be the judge of the Masters to make sure that they were using their Command Seals fairly but instead of going to other Masters, he decided to stay with them.

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: C-

Endurance: C+

Agility: EX

Mana: C-

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: C to A-

 _ **Class Skills-**_

Presence Concealment: D+

Some of Takaomi's assassination attempts happen during the day where he is in a large crowd and has to kill others by making it look like an accident and walk away like nothing happened. Thanks to his choice of clothing everyone would think he's just some guy. But instead he runs straight through the crowd and quickly kills his target before anyone becomes alerted of his presence.

 _ **Personal Skills-**_

Tactical Mind: A

The ability to create strategies while in the middle of battle and calculate the situations on the battlefield.

Blade Mastery: A+

The mastery of bladed weapons, Takaomi uses his knives in outstanding ways.

Blink of an Eye: A

Takaomi can kill someone just by walking by them without anyone noticing unless they have keen eyesight, like an Archer, or heightened senses. If not then that person is dead seconds later.

Hidden Weapons: A+

Takaomi keeps his seemingly endless knives in places that one wouldn't expect, such as in his shoes or back. Except him to literally pull a knife out of nowhere.

 _ **Noble Phantasms-**_

Killer Instinct: A-

Takaomi's instincts start to kick in when facing powerful servants or in near death situations. This state makes him become a pseudo berserker and knows the weak spots of a servant for where to strike.

Guardian Edges _"The Psychic Swords"_ : C

Takaomi's knives join together and form two large broad swords that hover behind him. He can use these to defend him while attacking or attack with them.

Base: Killua from Hunter x Hunter with a bit of Koro-sensei from Assassination Classroom and some of Belphagor from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Submitter: AlLu Al

* * *

 **And there is Assassin! Just two more left!**

 **Available Classes:** Rider, Lancer

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	7. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the first chapter for 'Lupus Kingdom'. Views are steadily coming along quite swimmingly. I have all of you to thank for that.**

 **Servant Classes are still up for grabs so at least give me something, okay?**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Fate series or any other fictional material. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/Extella: King of Wolves**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The Outing, the Emperor, and the Declaration

* * *

 **Lupus Kingdom**

It had been over two days since Wolf announced my awakening to the populace of the kingdom. During those two days, the citizens would pay tribute to me as if I were some sort of Shinto priestess. It felt strange but my Servant assured me that they were showing their respect to me.

There was also the fact that Wolf's generals were all Servants just like him. However, they couldn't meet me at the moment since they were busy scouting the other lands to see if there would be any hostilities or potential allies for the Kingdom.

So for now, I had to wait in Lupus Castle since it was dangerous for me to travel the city on my own. Today, Wolf would be showing me around the kingdom to give me a good measurement of how he ruled his land.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Hakuno-chan." My Servant's voice broke me away from my thoughts.

My brown gaze landed on him. However, he wasn't dressed in his 'Black Wolf Garbs' as he so delicately put it. Instead, they were more casual.

It consisted of a white t-shirt with a black wolf on the front, blue jean pants, red sneakers with white laces and black soles, a silver bracelet on his right arm, and a pair of black sunglasses that covered his cat-like ocean blue eyes.

"I had to change into something more casual for our little outing." He smiled wholeheartedly.

To my eyes, he didn't look like a king anymore. Now, he looked more like a teenager about to enjoy his day off from work.

I opened my mouth to speak but found no words formed. Why couldn't I say anything?

"Is something wrong, Master?" Wolf asked me with concern.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was distracted." I replied with a faint dusting of pink on my cheeks.

He chuckled. Not in amusement but in understanding. "Yeah, I get that at times too. It's natural for a human to be distracted even for a moment." The Servant smiled at me in understanding.

Seeing that infectious smile made my own lips spread. It warmed my heart to have such a kind and confident Heroic Spirit as my Servant.

He outstretched his hand to me as if asking to give me something. I realized that he was silently asking me to offer my hand to him. I took hold of the gesture wholeheartedly. Excitement coursed through my being as he led me out of My Room and through the castle gates. Shadow whined slightly but it wasn't one of sadness but one of a brief farewell. In a way, she acted like a mother seeing her cubs off. The thought made me giggle softly which Wolf took notice but said nothing.

Hand-in-hand, we traversed from out of the castle and down to the city below. The citizens greeting us with a smile and a wave.

The first thing that caught my eye was the fact that some of these NPCs...looked like Masters from the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. Does that mean their consciousness was downloaded into SERAPH?

A delightful aroma filled my nostrils. Never have I ever smelt anything so delicious before but there was something familiar about it…

…

...Wait, could it be!?

"Wolf, this smell…!" I spoke, startled.

"Yep, our first stop is gonna be one of my favorite places to come to when I want to mingle with the populace." The Servant smiled at me as he led me into what I could only guess to be a noodle shop. "Jii-chan! I'm back!"

"Ah! Your Highness, a most joyous day this must be if you've come to this lowly noodle shop to grace us with your presence." The shop owner, a middle-aged man with graying black hair and his eyes seemingly forever closed smiled at the both of us. He seemed to have taken notice of me. "Oh! And this must be the princess!" He bowed respectfully to me. "It is quite the honor, Hakuno-sama."

An embarrassed blush warmed my light cheeks as I nervously smiled. "Please, there's no need to bow to me." I said, still not used to such praise.

"Hehehe, you're quite the humble young lady." The master of the shop chuckled. "Oh, where are my manners. I am Kobayashi, the owner to this noodle establishment."

I bowed respectfully to my senior. "Pleased to meet you, Kobayashi-san."

"Please call me Jii-chan. All of my customers make it a habit of calling me that even when I'm not even in my forties yet." Kobayashi replied with his grin still present. I nodded in acceptance as he looked at Wolf (even though his eyes were closed). "So what's the occasion, kid? Are you and Hakuno-sama on a date?"

…

A...date!?

My brown eyes glanced at Wolf, who looked at me with his eyes shielded by his sunglasses. We both looked away with our cheeks dusted red.

"D-Don't say such things, Jii-chan!" The black-haired Heroic Spirit complained. "Hakuno-chan and I don't have _that_ kind of relationship!"

He tried to sound convincing but Kobayashi didn't seem to believe it. Instead, he gave us both a sly grin and waved nonchalantly at us. "Oh sure, I understand _perfectly_." He stated sarcastically. "I'll leave you two to decide on what you want to eat while I grab you something to drink."

Kobayashi took his leave into the back of the restaurant, leaving me and Wolf by ourselves.

An awkward silence between the two of us filled the air. My body tensed since I had no idea what to say after what the shop owner said.

Could this really be...a date?

…

No, I'm overthinking it. Besides, Wolf is much too busy to worry about a girl like me. After all, I'm not all that pretty or ugly. I'm just...plain.

The thought of my Servant not finding me attractive enough to his standards lowered my self-confidence for a bit.

"Hakuno-chan, shall we grab a seat?" Wolf spoke, breaking the silent tension between us as he gave me that charming smile that could melt the heart of any maiden with a cold front.

With a wordless nod, I followed his direction to sit at a booth close to the bar seats. I took one end and he took the other. The whole general atmosphere was utterly awkward. Thankfully, Kobayashi returned carrying in two cans of what I could guess was melon soda. He sets them down in front of us then smiles.

"Well, what'll it be, kiddies?" The older NPC asked, his expression practically screaming that he sensed the atmosphere around me and my Servant.

"The usual for me, Jii-chan." Wolf ordered with his usual grin.

"And you miss?" He looked at me expectantly.

Truthfully, I had no idea what to get but my growling stomach decided to make my situation known. They both started to look at me with raised brows. My cheeks grew warmer in embarrassment. "I-I'll just have what Wolf's having."

"Right, coming up. It'll be out in a short while so don't you two kids do anything naughty while I'm away." Kobayashi teased us.

"Jii-chan!?" My Servant sputtered while I looked down, not wanting the Heroic Spirit across from me to see my glowing cheeks.

The resounding laughter my ears received was drowned out as I quickly uncapped my drink and downed practically half its contents. The taste of artificial melon quenched my thirst but did little to stop the warmth in my body.

"I swear that old man just loves teasing me…" I heard Wolf mutter under his breath then sighed.

I hummed in agreement. Understanding how my Servant started to feel. Still, it was quite refreshing to not have to worry about anymore life or death situations between Masters and Servants. At least not now. Today, I can enjoy being a regular girl doing normal things for once in my digital life.

"Here you go. Two bowls of sweet and spicy beef ramen." Kobayashi returned in a flash, surprising me to the point my heart stopped cold for a brief second. "Sorry about that. I'm just too focused on my job." He sets the two steaming bowls of noodles down in front of me and Wolf. "Leave the bowls and your tab on the table. I'll come around to get it once you're both done." He directed this to Wolf.

"Got it. Thanks, Jii-chan." The black-haired man nodded after removing his sunglasses. He took a pair of chopsticks and snapped them apart. Clapping his hands together, he uttered a prayer, "Itadakimasu!" With a small lick of his lips, he dived into the dish of noodles, beef, egg, and broth.

Not wanting to be left behind, I took my own chopsticks and broke them apart then repeated the same prayer that Wolf offered. Carefully, I took a small serving of noodles and gave it a few careful blows. Once I was satisfied, I shoved them into my mouth and slurped up the remaining string. There was definitely a flavoring of beef thanks to the broth but there was also a hint of spiciness with a sweet aftertaste. Overall, it was delicious.

For almost half an hour, we sat in silence, eating our meal without a care in the world. Eventually, we had finished off the noodles, meat, and veggies. All that remained was the broth which Wolf drank greedily while I took small sips with a soup spoon.

"Ah man, that hit the spot." The cat-eyed Servant commented, patting his belly with a satisfied smile plastered on his genderless face.

I hummed in agreement. It was one of the best things that I have ever eaten.

Wolf brought out what I could guess to be his wallet then he laid down some cash on the table, took his unfinished drink and gulped it all down without even stopping. After he finished, an uncharacteristically foul belch left his throat. He flushed in embarrassment when he looked at me. "Uh, sorry about that." He apologised.

I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh. It wasn't mocking or even me laughing at him. It was laughter of joy and amusement. Despite being a king, Wolf acted like any other normal human. It's honestly what I like about him. He wasn't afraid to be himself even if others don't agree.

"It's okay. There's nothing wrong with just being yourself." I told him with a smile on my face.

He relaxed at my words then smiled back at me. "Thank you for being so understanding, Hakuno-chan." He stood up then popped his back. "Well then, shall we go and explore the rest of the city?"

I nodded in reply, my own smile still present as he led me out of the noodle shop and back out onto the streets. Despite all this walking, I wondered if my own feet would ache or get blisters from walking on solid ground but nothing happened. It was like I was merely stepping on clouds.

My brown eyes scanned the entirety of the city. The architecture was magnificent. Skyscrapers that towered even the Eiffel Tower of France, buildings and lights filled with many joyous citizens, and even beautiful fountains that made entertaining water displays. The Lupus Kingdom felt like something of a utopia or a paradise for all of mankind. I could see it in the eyes of all the NPCs we passed. They loved their kingdom, they loved their city, their guardian generals, and even the king himself. Not only that but they loved the princess (me) and they don't even know me but they loved me regardless. Every human in this kingdom had their own desires, their own will, and their own freedom. Wolf gave that to them which is why he was beloved by all.

It actually made me both proud and jealous. Proud because my Servant was such a benevolent ruler. Jealous because I never got to know him beforehand despite the fact that I was apparently his Master before I awakened.

"My King!" A voice broke through the cheerful atmosphere. Wolf turned behind me, I followed his example. Approaching us was what I could guess to be soldier in the king's service. He looked like an effigy but more human-like with a robotic appearance. I think I've seen something like this before…

Oh! That's right. It was this manga series that I found interesting during my breaks in the Moon Cell's Grail War. I believe it was called 'Gundam'? Yeah, that's what it was.

"What is it?" Wolf's tone sounded serious. I knew right then and there that this was not the same kind hearted man who wanted to show me the city with a smile on his face but the ambitious ruler of the Lupus Kingdom.

"My King, an escort from the Roman Empire approaches." The soldier reported, dropping to a knee in servitude.

"And why does an escort from another kingdom dare to approach our home?" Wolf asked coldly.

"Sire, among them is the Emperor of Roses herself."

…

The Emperor of Roses?

"I see…" My Servant spoke, seemingly unaffected by the news. "Very well then. Bring our guests to the Castle. I will have words with the Emperor, myself."

"At once, milord." With a nod, the robotic soldier took off to report to its garrison.

Wolf turned to face me. An apologetic smile on his face. "Forgive me, Master. Our time to explore the city must be cut short. We must return to the castle at once."

I nodded in understanding. Whoever this Emperor was seemed to have Wolf on edge or something. Still, it was disappointing that our little outing was ruined. I had hoped that the man beside me would take me to more fascinating places.

* * *

 **Lupus Castle**

The return home had been a silent conflict that I found quite unnerving.

Wolf had returned to the throne clad in his armor and dark clothes. The expression on his face however didn't quite sit right with me…

For one, his features, which were once warm and gentle, were dark and unbearably cold. He looked more like the main villain from an action movie. A terrible way to compare him but that's how I saw him right now.

The doors to the throne room opened and in walked a woman that practically radiated an aura of selfishness and overconfidence. She was dressed mostly in red with a transparent skirt that revealed her slender legs and white panties and a pair of golden sabatons. She possessed blonde hair in a bun tied with a red ribbon as well as an ahoge on top like an out-of-place cowlick, a pair of yellowish-green eyes, and moderately-sized breasts.

The woman strolled towards the throne my Servant sat upon as if she owned the Kingdom itself.

"So you must be the ruler of the Lupus Kingdom." The woman spoke, sounding both regal and a bit childish at the same time. "I must say you look the very definition of the King of Wolves."

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit, Emperor of Roses?" Wolf questioned the blonde in front of him with a neutral look on his face.

"Ah yes, the reason for my visit. I would've messaged ahead of time but you see I was pressed at home." She spoke, both respectfully but confidently. "You see, the so-called 'Queen' of the Millennium Capital. That foul vixen known as Tamamo no Mae has issued a declaration of war to me because she believes herself capable of leading SERAPH."

"And you've come to me to seek aid?" My Servant spoke. There was a hint of curiosity in his voice, like he never expected something like this. "For what reason should I meddle in the affairs of two kingdoms?"

"Because I possess this!" The Emperor of Roses then presented something that even I found myself gasping in surprise…

...The Regalia.

True, it had a different gemstone (red in color) than the one that rests upon my finger, but there was no mistaking it for anything else.

"I hold on my finger the Regalia. That which symbolizes me to rule over all the lands of SERAPH as the true Sovereign." The blonde woman continued. "Including this one."

"You would dare make such an accusation in front of the King!" Wolf responded angrily, slamming his fist upon his throne while Shadow growled threateningly at Roman. "The only one who deserves the Royal Authority of the Regalia will be the Kingdom of Lupus!"

Her green eyes narrow at him then at me. "What nonsense do you speak of? Clearly you can see that I possess the Regalia."

My Servant released a chilling laugh that sent a shiver up my spine. "That is but a pale imitation to the real thing." He gestured to me dramatically. "Observe as my Master, Hakuno Kishinami, presents to you the True Regalia!"

Way to put me on the spot like that…

Regardless, I stepped forward and revealed the diamond ring on my finger to the woman in front of us.

She stepped back in surprise. "Impossible! Another Regalia!? First that accursed vixen possesses one and a Master that looks like mine and even has the same name but now there are three?! Not only that but your Master is a woman?"

Wolf (along with me) looked honestly confused. "You mean to tell me that your Master is also named Hakuno Kishinami? That's impossible and illogical. The one standing before you is the true Hakuno Kishinami!"

"Well, my Praetor was split into three pieces! Not only that but he's supposed to be a man!" She countered with a pout.

"That's total bullshit! She's a woman!" My Servant retorted childishly.

"Man!"

"Woman!"

"Man!"

"Woman!"

"MAN!"

"WOMAN!"

This little shouting match between them was starting to hurt my head and my ears.

These two are supposed to be rulers yet they were acting like squabbling children fighting over a favorite toy. It was pretty...stupid.

"No matter! I demand that you surrender your Regalia at once! There can only be one Sovereign and that will be me!" The red-garbed woman declared, flaunting her beauty as if the world were her stage to act upon.

An angry growl from Wolf told me his answer. "Never! My kingdom shall not serve you, Whore of Rome! For I, the King of Lupus, hereby declare war! You, your kingdom, and all those who follow you will burn to ashes for this dishonor!"

Whore of Rome?

…

…

Wait! I know who she is now!

Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus.

It is said that Nero is a self-indulgent ruler who forcefully makes her desires a reality, which she chalks up to the many talents that compose her genius. Her people mistakenly assess her as a tyrant because of her arrogant attitude and overly confident manner of speaking, but she recognizes that everyone has their own way of life. She's also supposed to be well-versed in theater, song, and various other arts, such as painting and sculpture. Not only that but she would often throw money out to the people of her empire as her way of showing love to the citizens. I never managed to finish reading up on her but she supposedly committed suicide after her homeland was ravaged by civil war or something along those lines.

"Very well, if that is your decision," The Regalia that Nero held on her finger glowed for a brief second then in a stream of data, a new figure appeared. "Then my Praetor and I shall meet your charge head on!"

This new figure was a young man, approximately the same age as me, with neck-length brown hair of a lighter shade than my own, dark brown eyes, and light skin. Like me, he was also dressed in white robes with red accents but he wore slacks and shoes unlike me who was deemed to wear a dress and walk barefoot. If we were human then there would be no doubt in my mind that we would be twins.

He was the Master of Nero. The male version of me that bears the same name as me.

The other Hakuno Kishinami.

There was something about his eyes. A fiery passion that seemed to attract those that desire such passion. Someone like Nero for instance. Despite what she kept spouting, I knew that from the way she kept calling the guy version of me 'Praetor' that she was in love with him. Call it a woman's intuition.

Both Wolf and Nero leveled dangerous glares at each other while my twin and I gazed into the other's eyes. We knew that from here on out, we'd be enemies. He had accepted such an outcome plus he seemed rather disturbed that this had to happen.

"Hmm…" Wolf hummed in thought. For a second, I had believed that his nose had flared for a few seconds. "I see now. Your Master is but a piece of his old self." He chuckled almost mockingly. "How pathetic. And you seriously believe that your fragile Master can stand up against the true Hakuno Kishinami that stands completely whole? I find your petty threats to be nothing more than amusement. You can see yourselves out. This conversation is over. Leave my kingdom at once and do not return."

"Hmph, fine." Nero spat as the other Hakuno Kishinami was absorbed back into the Regalia on her finger. "Then I shall see you on the battlefield, King of Wolves."

"I look forward to our confrontation, Emperor of Roses." My Servant challenged. "Your head would make a good trophy after I've rent it from your neck."

"I welcome the challenge." With that declaration said and done, Nero left the throne room and the castle completely, leaving me alone with Wolf and Shadow.

A perpetual silence filled the atmosphere as I nervously glanced back at the black-haired warrior. His blue cat-like eyes were practically the definition of a cold stare. That murderous aura that surrounded him. He was furious and I don't think even _I_ could stop him from unleashing his shivering fury upon all that stand in his way.

Regardless, I swallowed the lump in my throat and licked my lips thoughtfully. "A-ano, Wolf?" I froze when those same blue eyes were directed at me. "A-are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

In that moment, I noticed his eyes soften when they met mine. "Forgive me." He apologized, looking away almost ashamed. "I shouldn't have directed my frustration upon you."

I could understand that. He was angry but it wasn't even at Nero. It was the fact that there was another who held my name and worse yet, there were other Regalia. Now he must commit his kingdom to war with the other lands.

Something told me that right now, it wasn't even the Holy Grail War anymore. It was just...a war.

"It seems I'll need to muster my own forces now that Emperor Nero will no doubt fight me for the Regalia that sits upon your finger." His glare narrowed. "However, she'll have to get through me before she can lay a hand upon you. This vow I make to you, Hakuno Kishinami, that no matter what happens, I will always be by your side."

Hearing that touched my heart immensely. Was he married at some point in his life? No, he's too young for that. At least, he was. But I know that right now, he was committed to protecting me. He was my sword and my shield. My guardian angel. Just like a wolf…

"Now, it is time for me to summon the seven generals of the Lupus Kingdom." With this declaration, Wolf sent the message out to the Servants that pledged their loyalty to the king.

The war for the Regalia and the right to rule as Sovereign will shake the very foundations of SERAPH…

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. The next chapter will introduce the seven Servants and mark the first battle in the war as well.**

 **I'm still waiting for candidates for Rider and Lancer. One guy brought his suggestions but...they aren't what I'm looking for. Remember this, I said near god-like characters. No immortals.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or harmful criticism. I will not tolerate that at all.**

 **Ignore the warning and you will be reported.**

 **A special thanks to those that submitted their Servants for this story.**

 **Peace**


	8. Submission: Lancer

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a character update on 'King of Wolves'. This here is Lancer. My own brother wanted to bring up a character into this. I won't divulge his name. Instead, I'll go with his online name as a submitter.**

 **And here is Lancer's stats!**

* * *

Class: Lancer

Master: ?

True Name: Ren Ryuugi

Titles: The Wandering Warrior, Scholar of the Sengoku Period

Sex: Male

Age: 23

Height/Weight: 182cm/150lbs

Appearance: He has neck-length, unkempt dark grey hair, scarlet red eyes, and light tan skin. His face has boyish features but still keeps his masculinity, a light muscle tone, and several scars on his body. His clothing consists of the Special Ninja outfit colored mostly black due to the bodysuit with the scarf a bright red and the armor gold. His battle helm/mask's eyes are white. On the left side of his breastplate is a silver symbol that details a whirlpool.

History: Ren Ryuugi comes from the Warring States era, or at least, he believes he comes from it. His own past is shrouded in mystery but he knows that he's been present during the battles between various warlords. He had been tasked by the lord of Kyushu to write up an autobiography on all of the famous warriors in all of Japan. Ren's first documentary turned out to be the elusive Okuni. After which, he fought and befriended many other great warlords, heroes, and notable figureheads throughout the land. He even fell in love with Naotora Ii, a shy woman with a heart of gold.

After completing the autobiography, he was confronted by a mysterious warrior from the Western lands. They engaged in battle to which Ren was the victor, however, he realized too late that his opponent's weapon was laced with poison.

As his life slowly faded away, he managed to return back to his home in Kyushu then promptly collapsed in his wife's arms. For over two hours he laid upon Naotora Ii's lap as she sang to him softly with a lullaby then passed away silently in his sleep.

Meeting Wolf and Hakuno: As a Solo Servant, he wandered the lands of SERAPH, searching for a worthy lord to serve until he entered the Lupus Kingdom and met its king. He swore allegiance to defend his new home and to further his lord's ambitions.

Personality: He's straightforward and blunt but can also be kind and gentle. He's also a bit ignorant at times with the opposite sex. He's laid back and enjoys the outdoors. Ren fancies himself a weapon fanatic whether it be other weapons or his own.

Likes: Weapons, his wife, and nature

Dislikes: Poisoned weapons, arrogant lords, and nature being destroyed

Battle Theme: Samurai Warriors OST: God of War

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: B+

Endurance: C

Agility: A

Mana: C

Luck: D+

Noble Phantasm: B

 _ **Class Skills-**_

Magic Resistance: C

 _ **Personal Skills-**_

Battle Continuation: A

Lancer has fought in countless battles. Each one where he would face off against thousands of other soldiers or even notable figures such as Nobunaga Oda, Yukimura Sanada, Date Masamune, or even Tokugawa Ieyasu. He'll fight until his last breath.

Musou: B+

A technique that Ren can unleash to destroy leagues of enemy soldiers by infusing his own weapon with his mana or even his own body. It is a skill that only those of _his_ nature can wield.

Charisma: C

He has befriended legendary warriors of the Sengoku Period such as Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Mitsunari Ishida, and even Takeda Shingen

Japanese Martial Arts: A+

A skill that Ren possesses due to his many travels throughout all of Japan. He's trained in hand-to-hand combat along with various forms of weaponry available to him.

Elemental Empowerment: C

Empowers one's weapon with the residual element that resides in their soul. In the case of Ren, his element is a mixture of both fire and lightning. It is a substitute for Mana Burst.

 _ **Noble Phantasm(s)-**_

Churlish Mortal _"Pierce the Heavens with Thunderous Flames"_ : B+

Lancer's spear imbued with the element of fire and earth. One swing of this mighty weapon was said to scorch an entire battlefield into a ruinous trench that spanned all the way to Osaka. In the hands of a master spearman, it can pierce the very heavens themselves.

True Musou _"The Power Within Unleashed"_ : B

Ren's ultimate Noble Phantasm and greatest skill. If his life or the lives of those that he protects are in danger and his Musou skill is active, he will unleash a destructive attack that eliminates all enemies in his path while his allies and himself are left unharmed. However, this puts a drain on his body so he can only use it once a day.

Base: Based on the Male Edit Character from Samurai Warriors 4

Submitter: New Vegaz

* * *

 **A/N: There we go! That's it for Lancer and I'd like to give a big thank you to my brother for petitioning his OC. Oh, just to be clear, this is his actual character from the video game. He gave me permission to use him so I did. The outfit is from Samurai Warriors 4 and the weapon is also a part of it so it's not too discerning. If you're having trouble imagining what it looks like, I recommend you look up edit character costumes and weapons. You'll see what I mean.**

 **The only available Class left is the Rider. So come on, folks! Just one more! Who will be the lucky submitter? It could be you but you'll have to be quick.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	9. Submission: Rider

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a character update on 'King of Wolves'. This is the final Servant. I have my old writing buddy Nexus Gundam to thank for this. Unlike the rest of you.**

 **But enough of me rambling, here are the Servant stats for Rider.**

* * *

Class: Rider

Master: ?

True Name: James Parker

Titles: Titan Master

Sex: Male

Age: 21

Height/Weight: 185.42cm/183.4lbs

Appearance: Short silver hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. His body is bare of physical scars and he is in prime physical condition and his cloths consist of an all black Holo Pilot armor with blue lights.

History: James was born on the Frontier colony of New Harmony and lived through the IMC oppression before enlisting when he was of age and quickly went through the rankings to become a Pilot. His first mission involved an IMC shipyard where he lost most of his team with only two Grunts as the only survivors along with his Ronin Titan. After that mission he did as much as he could to save as many Grunts and Pilots as he could during any engagements but during a mission he discovered that the IMC were planning to launch a full out attack with ships carrying nuclear weapons to attack every colony on the Frontier.

James was assigned to a team to take out the leader of the IMC insurgents and succeeded but his entire team was wiped out by the IMC commander who turned out to be a skilled Titan Ace with a one of a kind Titan.

After the commander's death, James learned that the IMC were beginning their operation and decided to use the control room to engage every nuke before they left. The cost was his own life after he made sure that the remaining Militia forces were evacuated.

Meeting Wolf and Hakuno: James and his Ronin traveled around the lands encountering the many dangers before coming across the king of Lupus during a fight and provided his assistance. Once the fight was over he offered his and his Ronin's services.

Personality: Very caring to those under him and if he is being used by those he serves he will not hesitate to turn on them to protect himself and his men. During missions and battle he becomes as serious and dangerous to the point that the enemy would rather run than fight.

Likes: Friends, his Ronin, family, swimming, and natural beauty

Dislikes: IMC, rapists, elitists, arrogance, slavers, losing warriors under his command, loss, and corruption.

Battle Theme: Titanfall 2 OST: The Battle of Typhon

Alignment: Good

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: A

Mana: C

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: B+

 _ **Class Skills-**_

Riding: A

 _ **Personal Skill-**_

Bravery: A

Willing to do anything to ensure that he saved lives even willing to lose his own life for the lives of everyone.

Charisma: B

Because of all he has done for his soldiers they follow him with great loyalty.

Mobility: A

Training as a Pilot gave him the ability to move around with great agility that he can use for every angle from the smallest trench to the tallest tree as a route to evade the enemy.

Marksmanship: B+

As a Pilot, he was trained in the use of multiple weapons from a simple combat knife to a sniper rifle but usually prefers an assault rifle.

Hologram: C

The hologram is a built-in piece of equipment to his armor which he uses to distract and deceive all enemies into thinking they are looking or fighting him while he actually either sneaks past or sneaks up on them until either the hologram crumbles to the ground and vanishes or he kills them.

 _ **Noble Phantasm-**_

Ronin _"Sword of the Titan"_ : B

This Noble Phantasm is where the Ronin goes on the full offensive with its sword able to send attacks back at the enemy, short multiple bursts of teleportation without pause, and brutal electrical powered sword strikes.

Base: Based on one of his Personal Pilots from Titanfall 2.

Submitter: Nexus Gundam

* * *

 **A/N: And there's the final Servant. At least** _ **somebody**_ **took the time to do this. Unlike my own readers who only seem to care about the chapters. Maybe I should stop writing the Yugioh one. I did have the chapter all nice and ready to post today too.**

 **Actually, that wouldn't really be a threat. Whatever. I don't care. Do whatever you punks want.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	10. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the second chapter for 'King of Wolves'. Already over two thousand views, can you believe it? I'm thankful to each and every single one of you.**

 **In this chapter, Hakuno bears witness to a war council between Wolf and his Servant generals then experiences her first battle in the war for the Regalia as her Servant fights against a powerful warrior from Nero's kingdom. Who you might ask? You'll see soon enough.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the Fate series or any other fictional material. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/Extella: King of Wolves**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** War Council and the First Battle

The declaration of war had been announced to the kingdom…

It's citizens cried out with righteous anger towards the Roman Empire. Soldiers were mobilized to begin the assault on the other kingdoms. The seven Servant generals had returned from their scouting missions and regrouped at the castle. Their lord and king awaiting their return to begin the plans for countering and attacking Nero's armies.

Each warrior from different time periods and alternate realities with skill sets and weapons that most would be unable to acquire in life yet these brazen veterans of war possess just that.

Before Hakuno's awakening, they along with their king were the guardians of the Lupus Kingdom. Defending their lands from any rogue Servants or invading armies.

Thus, while Wolf had been named the King of Wolves, they were called many names. The Pack; the Seven Stars of Lupus; the Fang Knights. They didn't let such titles bother them, it was merely a coping mechanism for the citizens. The seven Heroic Spirits merely existed to serve their king to fulfill his ambitions.

Across the ever expansive digital lands of SERAPH, two kingdoms were also waging war. The Roman Empire and the Millennium Capital. One led by the Saber-class Servant known as Nero Claudius and the other led by a Caster-class Servant named Tamamo no Mae.

The War for the Regalia had been sparked with Heroic Spirits being the fuse that lit the fire.

* * *

 **(Play "Key: Bring It On, My Destiny" by Lenny Code Fiction)**

 **(Instruments)** _The screen opens to a lone blue eye staring aimlessly out into space_

 **(Mune ni nokoru kodou ni kioku mo)** _The camera slowly zooms out to reveal the owner of the eye to be Wolf with an emotionless look in his gaze as he lays upon the blue digital ground of SERAPH_

 **(Kidzu ga itamu ano hi no koto mo)** _Once the screen is fully zoomed out, it reveals the Heroic Spirit surrounded by countless different Noble Phantasms embedded all around him_

 **(Subete ga jibun wo kanaeru kagi darou)** _He slowly sits up then stares at the white-clad feminine figure of Hakuno Kishinami as Master and Servant gazed into each other's eyes while the artificial wind blew through their hair and clothing_

 **(Heavy Instruments)** _The title of the story appears in front of the duo in a crystalline blaze before burning away to reveal the Servants from all four factions including the female Hakuno Kishinami and her three male counterparts_

 **(Ryuu no naku bokura wa tada)** _Cuts to Wolf sitting upon his throne with Hakuno resting upon his lap_

 **(Suta ato ni natta wake janai)** _Nyx Lockheart casually leans against a pillar with a soft smile on her gentle face_

 **(Migi wa hajime ki ni iro wa hidari)** _Lucifer sits upon the steps of the throne with his cloak covering most of his body_

 **(Boku wa sore o migi ni magatte)** _Issac with both hands on the handles of his two swords, looking at the camera with a serious expression_

 **(Dare hitori jama wo saseru na)** _Arturius Pendragun with his eyes closed, hands behind his head in a laidback manner, and a goofy grin plastered on his boyish face_

 **(Hajimete jibun de eranda michi da)** _Takaomi Sato with his hands in his pockets and giving the audience a bored, almost lazy look_

 **(Okubyou ni amayakashiteta)** _Ren Ryuugi shouldering his spear in one hand with a carefree smile while his free hand rests on his hip_

 **(Ka kokou koi shita toki ni umareta)** _James Parker sitting upon his Ronin-class Titan with his helmet resting beside him while the Titan held its sword in a more regal stance_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to armies of different effigies charging at each other_

 **(Hitotsu no kagi)** _Reveals Nero outstretching her hand as the Mind of the male Hakuno Kishinami appears by her side_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to the four Regalia rings falling then clattering onto solid ground_

 **(Boku wa soko ni)** _Reveals Tamamo with a sly grin as the Soul of the male Hakuno Kishinami appears below her_

 **(Instruments)** _Cuts to Archimedes looking at the camera with a friendly grin before a cutaway of him appears behind as it looks back with a sickening grin_

 **(Mada mirai wo miteiru~)** _Reveals Altera staring emotionlessly ahead while the Body of the male Hakuno Kishinami stands behind her with his back against hers_

 **(Mune ni nokoru kodou ni kioku mo)** _The image cuts to Nameless swinging his twin swords, Gilgamesh laughing madly as the Gate of Babylon opens behind him, Elizabeth twirling her jagged spear, and Gawain unleashing Excalibur Galatine_

 **(Kidzu ga itamu ano hi no koto mo)** _Li Shuwen entering a martial arts stance, Iskander brandishing his blade, Karna raising his weapon to the sky as lightning strikes it, and Cu Chulainn smirking as Gae Bolg ignites in a bloody red aura_

 **(Subete ga jibun wo kanaeru kagi darou)** _Jeanne clasping her hands together in a prayer, Medusa throwing her chained daggers, Lu Bu releasing a guttural roar, and a mysterious knight wielding an invisible blade as the camera zooms out to reveal Wolf and his Hakuno Kishinami facing off against the collection of Servants_

 **(Daremo ga hajimete kae teku michi)** _Cuts to Wolf kneeling on the ground, supporting himself with a photon blade as he grits his teeth in pain_

 **(Nozonda ashita o mukae ni ikou ka)** _A young woman's hand touches his shoulder as he looks back to see Hakuno smiling at him which he returns the gesture then manages to push himself to his feet_

 **(Bring it on, my Destiny~~)** _Taking his weapon in hand, Wolf glares ahead as afterimages of the countless Servants from the Roman Empire, Millennium Capital, Forces of Destruction, and Lupus Kingdom appear behind him_

 **(Instruments)** _The afterimages charge forward with Wolf following, releasing a battle cry until his body glows in a fierce light and reveals him in his Regia armor. He leaps toward a giant white feminine titan then swings his blade as the eyes of his helmet flash_

 **(Fading Instrumental)** _Cuts to a freeze frame of female Hakuno looking up at the sky as wind blew through her hair and dress while a constellation in the shape of a wolf appears howling in the artificial stars_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Lupus Kingdom - Throne Room**

I could hardly believe my eyes but here I stood within the castle of my Servant, Wolf. My brown gaze looking between the seven Servants that had kneeled in respect to their king then stood back up. My status as a Master allowed me to see that each of these Servants were as followed: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Berserker, Caster, and Assassin. They are Heroic Spirits yet at the same time they feel as if they're rather unorthodox Heroic Spirits. Even their names was something I've never read about in history.

Are they abnormals? Servants that existed from different time periods? The scientific method of a multiverse theory had been brought up before but many on Earth had dismissed it. They also said magic didn't exist but it had at one point and was referred to as 'magecraft'. However, that has long since died out but the Holy Grail still existed in the Moon Cell where Wizards, or hackers, are brought in as contestants to compete for such an omnipotent wish. A contest that I had been caught in before awakening to Wolf.

Still…

These Heroic Spirits chatted with Wolf like he was their friend, their comrade in arms, and not a king. He didn't even mind that they spoke to him so casually because he trusted them and they in turn trusted him.

The first Servant: Saber. He was the very definition of a knight of the realm. Black messy hair, hard brown eyes, and light skin. Black armor with a strange coat of arms that I've never seen before, a black cloak that covered his body with a bandoleer holding up his armor and cloak. He also wore steel toed boots and a vicious-looking helmet with a grill for the eyes to see. Strapped to his hips were two swords: a longsword and a katana. While it is not uncommon for a knight to wield a longsword, it is strange to see Saber wield a katana (a weapon of the samurai) as well. He called himself Issac.

The next Servant: Archer, called himself Lucifer. He had long black hair just like Wolf and blue eyes. He also seemed to be of Asian descent. He wore some kind of uniform that was mostly black with a dark, ankle-length cloak that had a cross stitched onto it. Beneath it was a black double-breasted trench coat tied with a white belt, black trousers, and black boots. He also apparently was called a 'Quincy' or whatever. From what Wolf had been told, Lucifer was a hunter of demonic spirits that feasted on human souls.

The third Servant was Lancer, or Ren Ryuugi as he was named. He had neck-length, unkempt dark grey hair, scarlet red eyes, and light tan skin. His face was boyish but still had a masculine quality to it, a light muscle tone that was built for speed and agility, and I noticed a scar on his neck that crawled down to the inside of his black bodysuit. Speaking of which, his clothing consisted of said bodysuit with gold and red armor covering vital locations on his body with a silver symbol detailing a whirlpool on the left side of his breastplate, and a bright red scarf wrapped around his neck. From his story, he came from the Sengoku Period as both a warrior and a scholar.

Rider, a warrior from the future named James Parker. He had short silver hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He was also in prime physical condition like a trained soldier. He wore black armor with a bulky helmet that had a glowing blue t-shaped visor. There were pouches strapped on the torso of his body armor. A symbol of a skull was on his shoulder with the word 'Militia' printed on it. He apparently called himself a 'Pilot', an elite soldier superior to other grunts and capable to neurally-link with a 'Titan', an advanced combat mech. His being called Ronin, a lightweight class Titan that wields an electrified high-frequency sword.

The next was Caster, a young woman named Nyx Lockheart. She has long silver hair that runs halfway to her back with the bangs held up by small blue fox hair pins, light skin, onyx black eyes, and a bigger bust than me (much to my slight envy). She wore a black cloak that covered the entirety of her figure with a hood that had a pair of fox ears stitched on top. Nyx came from the same world as Issac but she had no prior memories of him but she did express her love for foxes though. The woman really liked those little fuzzballs.

Then there was Berserker or Arturius Pendragun, an alternative version of King Arthur from a world called Remnant (whatever the heck that could be). He had short blonde hair with red streaks and bangs hanging over his eyes, said eyes being crimson, and pale skin. He wore hoodie styled armor, the metal being jet black with red details along with matching gauntlets and greaves, an armored skirt over his waist with long 'tails' of red cloth, and on his back was a sheath for the spear-like weapon he possessed. On his hip was a crimson and silver sword that was undeniably breathtaking. It was nothing like a weapon, more of a godly craft that could only be wielded by a Divine Spirit. Without his Mad Enhancement active, he was quite a cheerful young man even if he is the same age as me.

Finally there was Assassin or Takaomi Sato, who called himself the Second God of Death. He had light brown hair and green eyes with a light skin tone. Unlike the other Servants who wore armor or robes, he was a more casual individual clad in an unzipped black hoodie with white faux fur lining on the hood, a white shirt, navy blue pants, and black shoes. The only unique thing about his appearance is the silver collar laced with small blue jewels attached to his neck. I had no idea why this guy was an Assassin but his stats don't lie nor his Noble Phantasms though he is pretty lazy.

"So what'd you send the call out for, Boss?" James spoke with his arms folded.

"I'm quite curious as well, my liege." Issac added.

Arturius placed his arms behind his head in a lax manner. "Are we finally getting a chance to fight?"

"Yes, that fool Nero had the audacity to bring forth a fake Regalia in an attempt to control my kingdom. As such, we are now at war with her and anyone else that claims they deserve to be the Sovereign of SERAPH." Wolf explained to his generals. "That is why our forces will be split into two. I shall lead the attacking force against the Roman Empire while Nyx leads the attack against the Millennium Capital."

"Two separate kingdoms to attack. Sounds like quite the challenge." Takaomi yawned, covering his mouth with a hand.

"I want those other Regalia even at the cost of the Masters. Anyone who stops you, kill them." The King of Wolves ordered. "For now, I will take Rider, Archer, and Assassin with me to the Roman lands. Nyx, you and the others will advance on the vixen's territory."

The Caster of the group looked at my Servant with a nod. "I understand. I won't fail you, my Lord."

"I know. But that doesn't mean that I want you to needlessly throw your lives away." Wolf stated. "Should you face an opponent stronger than you, do not hesitate to retreat. I won't let my friends be killed for territory when their lives matter most."

Now I could see why he earned their loyalty. He valued them as if they were family in all but blood and trusted each of them with his life. They in turn returned such a gesture. It was quite amazing.

"Master, come along. We must discuss something in My Room." Wolf stood up then looked at the collection of Servants. "This meeting is adjourned. All of you are now free to go about your day." The cat-eyed Servant took a hold of my hand and led me out of the throne room, the other Servants looking at us.

When we were out of view and stepped into the familiar grand bedroom that Wolf and I slept in, I sat on the bed while my unorthodox Servant seemed conflicted. Whatever it is, it was eating him up inside.

I decided to take a leap of faith and voice my concerns to him.

He looked at me with those cat-like blue eyes of his. "Oh, forgive me, I was distracted. Hakuno-chan…" Wolf turned his gaze down to the floor. "I know you already realize this but soon we'll be going into battle. While it would be a great boon to have you assist me in combat, I must ask that you stay here."

"Huh? Why?" I asked surprised.

"It's because if you were out on the battlefield, your life would be in constant danger. I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt by any enemy Servants or their effigy armies." Wolf stated.

I felt touched that my Servant would place my general safety amongst other important matters in a higher state of importance.

Then I thought back to when my male counterpart emerged from Nero's...Regalia?

That's it!

Wolf looked at me in surprise. Oh darn, I seemed to have said it out loud. "Wolf, maybe there is a way for you to keep me safe." I present my own Regalia to him by removing it from my finger and placing it in his palm. "The Hakuno Kishinami that Nero had as a Master was able to emerge from the confines of the ring. So what's to say that it won't work for me?"

My brown eyes could see the wheels turning in the Heroic Spirit's mind. A smile broke out across his beautiful face then he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Hakuno-chan, you're brilliant!" He exclaimed, unaware of the slight coloring on my cheeks.

Once he broke the hug between us, Wolf placed the Regalia ring on a chain then placed it around his neck like a pendant or a necklace. The young man then outstretched a hand to me. "Shall we go, my Master?" His smile enchanted me as I placed my own lithe limb upon the palm of his cold metal gauntlet. I felt my body break down into lines of code that entered into the Regalia. From my point of view, it felt as if I was looking through the eyes of my Servant yet I couldn't move a muscle. It wasn't uncomfortable by any means, I just had no sense of movement beyond sight. It would take some getting used to but I believe this would suffice so Wolf and his warriors could focus on the battle ahead.

Now that I was safe inside the Regalia, Wolf left the comforts of My Room and marched to the gate with his seven Servant generals following close behind him.

Wolf glanced at the Heroic Spirits that served him. "Let's head out, everyone! To battle!" He declared.

The army of the Lupus Kingdom roared in a chorus of cheers and battle cries. The effigies ready to fight and die for their king.

At that moment, the army marched out into the lands of SERAPH to engage the other factions in battle.

* * *

 **Three Hours Later - Roman Territory**

From my position inside the Regalia, I could make out various golden statues of either Nero or lions. Roman architecture littered the roads ahead of us. Wolf and the Servants that came with him had separated in different zones for a more effective attack.

"Alright, we've arrived at the designated point. Enemy forces are approaching us from all sides." Wolf stated as he looked at a holographic map that detailed the entirety of their current battlefield. I spotted blue icons that detailed friendly Servants. A chariot wheel for Rider. An arrow for Archer. A skull for Assassin. There was also a wolf that I most certainly believed to symbolise my own Servant. I could also make out three red symbols, a sword for Saber, a spear for Lancer, and another skull for an enemy Assassin. There were several red zones that were under the Roman Empire's control while only three or four zones were blue symbolising that they were under Wolf's control.

" _Heh, these guys will be easy pickings for me."_ Rider spoke through the terminal that Wolf kept on hand.

" _I will commence my attack at once."_ Archer replied, I could faintly hear the sounds of battle already on the other side of the communication line.

" _Man, this is too boring…"_ Assassin stated with a yawn as his own attack commenced.

"Hakuno-chan, should I require it, use a Code Cast to assist me. It would prove effective against our enemies." My Servant reminded me.

That's right. I had forgotten about my 'spells' thanks to the Mystic Code that I was given. It was called the Photon Cloak. At best, it looked to be a C-rank Mystic Code that will allow me to boost the defense of my Servant along with heal any injuries that he could sustain in the coming war.

"Wolf, be careful." I said to him through our link from within the Regalia. My memory was fuzzy but I knew I should have more faith to the classless Heroic Spirit.

Although I could see it, I could 'see' him smirking. "Anything for you, my Master. However it's not much fun if I don't get a little reckless." Wolf outstretched his hand then materialized a weapon that was definitely not archaic. In fact, it looked like something straight from the future. It looked like a double-edged two-handed zweihander, roughly the same size as Gawain's Excalibur Galatine. There was a small hand covering at the grip that fit comfortably in both of his hands. The edge of the blade glowed with a greenish-blue glow almost like a plasma sword. "You're probably wondering what this is, Hakuno-chan." That was one of my many questions. "To answer simply, this is part of my Noble Phantasm. I can forge or wield any weapon that resides in the Reality Marble of my mind."

What did he call this one? At best, it looked to be an E-ranked Noble Phantasm.

"This is one of my many swords called the Gigush. Not very strong against a tough Servant but it will be suitable enough to take on legions of Enemy Programs." Wolf commented, spinning the blade in his hand with the fluidity of a master swordsman.

" _Heads up! Enemy units are attacking our zones!"_ Rider informed us.

"It's showtime!" With a feral grin, Wolf charged ahead, stepping on a platform to fly over to a different zone and finding hundreds of gold-red Programs of various types standing threateningly in front of us both. With a single step, my Servant charged right at the forefront of the enemy troops, his blade glinting off of the faux sunlight and his ocean blue eyes shine with excitement as he engaged in battle with the Roman Empire soldiers.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Cu Chulainn's POV**

From what the blonde squirt had informed me, the lord of the Kingdom of Wolves had invaded our territory along with three of his generals.

Not only that but the kid also possessed a Regalia and a female Master that bore the same name as the Rose Emperor's own: Hakuno Kishinami.

I had longed for a challenge. I had never even heard of a warrior calling himself only Wolf, not only that but a king as well. Makes me wonder, would I have the chance to clash blades with such a warrior or will I miss that chance?

No matter. The enemy had invaded my own patch of territory. These silver and black dolls were nothing against my speed or the edge of my Gae Bolg. No, what I wanted was a challenge. I wanted another Heroic Spirit that could get my blood flowing even as I slaughter hundreds of these Enemy Programs.

Nero was busy 'catching up' with the Mind of her Master. So that left me, Gawain, and Shuwen to deal with the interlopers. Nameless was busy scouting out the Millennium Capital's defenses so he would be occupied for a while. Honestly, I was more of a frontline fighter than someone that waited from the sidelines.

From the looks of things, the enemy Servants are quite strong especially the one who leads them.

Oh, seems the Rider of the Lupus Kingdom took over a zone. Well, that shouldn't be too-

Shit, they've taken another. For an Assassin, that kid is pretty strong.

If this went on any longer then these guys would be able to construct the Reality Matrix in no time. Can't let that happen so might as well do a little hunting.

"Oi, Gawain, mind activating that handy little skill of yours?" I informed the White Knight over my terminal.

" _Truly? Is something the matter?"_ The picture-perfect gentleman asked. God, I know he can be a nice guy when he wants to but seriously, it gets pretty fucking annoying.

"Yeah, the enemy is taking over our zones faster than I can blink." My words came out like a knife through butter. "We need to find a way to turn the tide over."

" _Why not have Assassin eliminate the leader?"_ Gawain suggested.

Huh, that would actually work a lot better. Li Shuwen's skill in hand-to-hand combat was next to none especially in this type of battle. "That's actually a good idea. I'll get him in on the plan. Oh, try and take out at least one of the Servants if they come for your zone."

" _I shall do my utmost best."_ With that said, the blonde man disengaged the link and continued his battle.

Now, all I had to do was lead this 'Wolf' guy into a suitable position then strike him hard and fast.

* * *

 **Zone C - 3rd POV**

The battle was going quite well for Lucifer. The Enemy Programs of the Roman Empire were nothing before his bow. Quincy abilities are quite effective against these cannon fodder.

He pulled back the 'string' then released another stream of blue light arrows that pierced and destroyed several more golden soldiers. Each of them falling before the black cloaked figure of the Archer-class Servant.

So far, the battle had been going smoothly. He had defeated over five hundred enemies but encountered no other Servants so far. Strange considering that he had conquered two territories on his own.

"So you are the enemy's Archer." A regal young man spoke, drawing Lucifer's attention over to a blonde haired man with turquoise eyes and decked out in white armor with flower decals. "May I inquire your name?"

The Quincy narrowed his eyes. "In life, I was called Lucifer. Now I serve my lord as Archer."

"I see. I admire that. Since you graced me with your name, I shall do the same." The blonde man brought up a magnificent sword of silver and navy blue. He held the weapon to his hip almost in a reverse grip. "I am Gawain of the Saber class. I hope you honor me with a duel, Servant Archer."

Lucifer pulled back the spirit bow's string as another arrow was notched. "Very well. Come at me!"

The two Heroic Spirits glared at one another until Gawain lunged at Lucifer in a burst of speed, forcing him to release a barrage of energy arrows but the knight deflected them with practiced ease.

The Fallen Sternritter gritted his teeth in annoyance as he unclipped a silver handle, pouring his mana into it as a blue energy blade appears to block against the silver edge of the White Knight's blade.

"An Archer that wields a blade. You remind me of my comrade. An Archer he may be but he also possesses the skill to wield swords." Gawain commented respectfully.

"I should meet him some day." Lucifer quipped, breaking the lock with his Seele Schneider in hand then thrusts the blade toward the knight's head but he parried the blow away with his unoccupied hand, the gauntlet directing the soul-cutting blade away. Gawain used this chance to kick the Archer in the back. Had he been a normal human, his spine would've shattered into a million pieces but since Lucifer was another Servant, all it would do is bruise.

The Quincy recovered by performing a handstand then cartwheeled back onto his feet. He narrowed his blue eyes at his opposite. "I see now why you deserve to be in the Saber class."

Gawain allowed himself a small grin. "I appreciate your honesty, Lucifer-san. Your skills with both blade and bow are quite impressive as well."

Both warriors looked at each other highly in respect. In another lifetime, these two would be the best of friends due to their personalities but right now they were but soldiers in a war between kings. With no other choice, the duo lunged at each other once more, their blades meeting and releasing a shower of sparks. The knight class Heroic Spirits grinning almost excitedly as they continued their duel.

* * *

 **Zone F - Hakuno's POV**

Never before had I been so mystified to see combat before but Wolf made it seem like it was nothing more than a chorus for him to perform. He the maestro and his blade the instrument of destruction.

Battle was nothing new to me especially when I had once fought alongside my old Servant, Archer. It terrified me beyond belief but I always had faith in the Heroic Spirit that protected me. Just like I do now even when he seemed to be a totally different person when it came to slaying his enemies.

His eyes that held kindness and undying courage were filled with this sense of excitement and ferocity that made him look like a wolf personified. His grin, once gentle and loving was now wide and beastial like the flow of battle burned in his soul. The battlefield was where he exemplified in. Death is his companion and I was but the observer that watched over him.

Honestly, this side of him terrified me. He fought like a cornered wolf that attacked anything in his path. Already I had lost count on the endless Enemy Programs that soullessly tried to slay my Servant only to end up as food for the glowing edge of the Gigush.

Wolf didn't require much healing from me. Actually, he rarely got hurt at all. It was quite impressive though I shouldn't doubt him since he is far beyond that of a normal human.

I 'watched' as the Heroic Spirit that became king of the Lupus Kingdom slew over five dozen soldiers with a single swing of his large blade once again, the Enemy Programs disappearing into columns of data particles.

"Heh, these small fry are starting to bore me." Wolf said, shouldering his weapon lazily on his shoulder. The artificial wind caressing his raven black hair and dark coat. "Still, the Reality Matrix is nearly-" He stopped when his nose twitched. Was he smelling the air? "Hmm, so you've come to take my life. Well, even with your Class Skill, Presence Concealment hardly works on someone with the heightened senses of a wolf. Am I right, Assassin?"

Assassin?! Could it be…?

In a burst of digital particles, a man dressed in red and black Chinese martial arts robes appeared. He had coal black eyes and long fiery red hair in a messy ponytail.

"Hmm, I had believed that I would be able to strike you down without much incident. In that case, it's better for me to kill you face to face like men." The newcomer that I recognized almost immediately entered a combat stance. "Come now, King of Wolves. Let us see who is the better warrior here."

That attitude, that stance, and that appearance! I know who it is! Li Shuwen, the Demon Fist Master and an old enemy that I had fought against back during the Moon Cell Grail War.

I could feel Wolf's muscles tighten in anticipation. "Very well, if that's how this is gonna be then I suppose I can make some time." His Gigush sword vanished in a wave of data particles only to be replaced by a new set of weapons. They looked like a pair of thin dagger-like arm blades that were easily the length of his entire arm with an elegant curved handguard, and thin blades with glowing greenish-blue edges. "Let's see if your fists can stand up to my Twin Rippers!"

Both fighters wasted no time in attacking the other. Wolf started by slashing at the Chinese Servant but the Assassin blocked them effortlessly by using his own fists to deflect the plasma blades.

Wolf leaned back to avoid a fire-encased kick from knocking his head off from his shoulders then cartwheeled to dodge a palm thrust that would have destroyed his heart.

From within her spot inside the Regalia, Hakuno watched worriedly at her Servant. She knew just how dangerous of a fighter that Li Shuwen truly was especially when he nearly killed Archer during the Moon Cell Holy Grail War.

She wanted to warn Wolf that this Assassin was dangerous but she needed to have faith that he could prevail over his opponent.

Li Shuwen's drove his fist directly into Wolf's stomach, sending the black-silver garbed man skidding across the digital surface. He coughed a few times to gather air into his lungs. He felt the mental concern of his Master. "I'm okay, just got the wind knocked out of me." He readied his twin daggers in a reverse grip stance. "I'll just have to up the ante!"

"Keke, you're a strong one, boy. You might even be worthy to die by my hands slower than the dolls you sent my way." The Chinese Assassin smirked.

"Bring it, old man!" The King of Wolves grinned excitedly as the blades of his Rippers glowed with an unearthly glow. With one step, he leaped into the air then pursued the Demon Fist Master. "Raging Waltz!" He declared, slashing upward that sent the red-haired man into the air with scratches on his traditional garbs. "Dark Scherzo!" Wolf followed up by throwing both blades at his opponent, impaling the Assassin's stomach but missing his spiritual core then dragged him back towards the black-haired warrior.

Li Shuwen, upon his return to Wolf, dropkicked the young man directly in the face, sending him crashing onto his back. His clothing and armor protected his inner organs from any serious damage but he would definitely be having a bruise in the morning.

The Assassin leaped into the air and came down with a fiery axe kick that could split a normal man in half but Wolf quickly dodged by rolling on his side to avoid his skull from being fractured. Hairline cracks appeared around the impact point of Li Shuwen's foot.

"Hold still!" The older man growled.

"Not a chance!" Wolf retorted, rolling back onto his feet then lunging at Assassin once more, this time scoring a hit on his chest. The fabric of Li Shuwen's gi turning a darker red than usual as he held his wound.

"Geh!" The Chinese Heroic Spirit grunted in pain, his blood flowing between his fingers as he glared at his opponent. "You've gotten first blood. Impressive for a pup."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises, Assassin." Wolf narrowed his eyes at the redheaded man.

Before the two could re-enter their battle, they both felt their terminals ring. A quick check allowed them to see the outcome of the battle. Wolf's Rider had just conquered a Zone that gave him a few extra Reality Keys, giving him free reign to open the Reality Matrix.

Assassin cursed. "Damn, so you managed to conquer our lands after all. I was so looking forward to finishing our fight as well." With a sigh, he leveled a challenging glare at the young man across from him. "Make no mistake, boy. We will finish our duel."

Wolf smirked in response. "I'll be waiting for that day. For now, I'll take the head of your comrade instead."

Li Shuwen scoffed before vanishing into digital particles, leaving the King of Lupus alone in the conquered zone.

" _I've captured a field. The enemy's Programs tried to give me trouble but I managed to send him away."_ James Parker replied over the terminal.

"Excellent work," Wolf praised as he looked up, seeing the Reality Matrix morph into a silver key with a nude half-body statue of himself with both hands outstretched as if grasping something or someone. "With this, the Boss Servant will appear. We defeat them and we can count this as a victory for Lupus."

Suddenly, a presence filled Wolf with a sense of dread. He had no idea where it was coming from but he felt as if someone were watching him from afar. His cat-like blue eyes scanned the area, keeping an ever watchful eye for anyone that could be trying to spy on him. Just like that, the presence left, allowing the unclassed Servant to release a breath he had no idea he was holding.

"Archer, what's your status?" Wolf asked, as he took steps toward leaving the current zone and to meet the next opponent.

" _I was having a little difficulty dealing with the enemy's Saber but I managed to beat him back. Though, sadly, he escaped before I could finish him off."_ The dark-garbed Servant replied.

"It matters not. You've done your job. The Boss Servant is all mine." Wolf commanded, sending his twin daggers away as he made his way to Zone F, the place the boss was supposedly waiting for him.

* * *

 **Zone F - Hakuno's POV**

The moment my Servant's boots touched the surface of the land, I could feel a great swell of power close to us. It definitely is a Heroic Spirit.

I informed Wolf all the same.

"Yes, I know. He's here." His blue cat-like eyes narrowed in focus.

"So you're the King of the Lupus Kingdom." A brash, Irish voice spoke until a new figure appeared across from Wolf. The figure is a middle-aged man with dark blue hair, red eyes, and light skin. His outfit consisted of a futuristic blue-black skintight bodysuit with light blue energy lines running along his figure. In his right hand is a wickedly deadly crimson spear that seemed barbed at the spearhead. "Honestly, you don't look like much but from what the tiny Emperor told me, you've definitely got some moxie in you."

"Interesting, you know who I am but I have yet to know you." Wolf brought out a simple sword with a plasma-laced edge that glowed a soft blue.

"Well, since this isn't a Grail War, I can say anything I want without repercussions. My name is Cu Chulainn, a Heroic Spirit under the Class of Lancer." The Child of Light brought his spear to bear in a combat stance. "Let's see what you've got, kid!" A dangerous smirk appeared on his face as he lunged at the King of Wolves.

Wolf narrowed his eyes and swung, blocking the Hound of Ulster's spearhead from piercing through his skull. "Very well, let's see who the real top dog is!"

I could do nothing but watch as the two Legendary Heroes fought. I had seen the fights and experienced them before but being apart of it seemed to struck a chord in my virtual heart. This feeling of excitement and vitality didn't come from me, it came from my own Servant. He radiated this vicious aura that definitely screamed that of a wolf.

Sword and spear clanged against the other; blue eyes glaring into scarlet red. Both Lancer and Wolf attacked each other in a flurry of violence. The King of Lupus leaned back to avoid Lancer's spear, who in turn, dodged a swing of his photon blade.

"You're good, kid. Better than I thought you'd be." Cu Chulainn smirked as the two Heroic Spirits backed away from each other.

"So are you. It truly is an honor to face you, Hound of Ulster." Wolf smirked in turn, giving his blade a twirl.

"The honor's all mine, kid. Sadly, per the little emperor's orders, I have to take that Regalia from you. So, hope you don't hold this against me." The Hound of Ulster suddenly entered a stance as a glowing crimson aura started to surround the spear he wielded in his palms.

I could sense the practical bloodlust from the barbed weapon. Right then and there, I knew what was about to happen. I quickly warned my Servant that Lancer was about to use his Noble Phantasm.

My warning came too late as Cu Chulainn entered a runner's position, "With this, I'll finish it!" With a smirk, he took off at a literal speed of light. It was too fast for me, along with my Servant, to keep track of! The crimson light took off into the sky with the bloodlust-radiating spear in one hand. "Pierce his heart, **Gae Bolg**!" He threw the weapon towards Wolf with all the skill of an Olympic javelin thrower.

Normally, a singular projectile such as this could be easy to dodge, if said weapon didn't suddenly morph into thousands upon thousands of inescapable spearheads!

There was no way for Wolf to dodge, he couldn't run fast enough to avoid being skewered like a human pincushion. There was nothing I could do! What can I do?! I can't lose him! Not here!

Please, don't let this be the end…!

As if sensing my distress, I could feel my Servant smile reassuringly at me. "Master, do not worry. We will not fall for I hold in my hand, the power of the Regalia."

Wolf brought the hand in which the Regalia rested upon his finger against his breastplate. The jewel shining with a silvery light. "Heed my call at once," A white data sphere surrounded my Servant as his armor and clothes disappeared from existence, leaving him in all his nudity. We suddenly found ourselves in a dark space with some sort of rubix cube-like object floating aimlessly in space. "Moonlight Mystic Code!" A beam of white shot out of the Regalia and struck the object as it connected together from the gathered pseudo-spiritrons which in turned started to form around Wolf. Once the light dimmed, he was clad in a black bodysuit that covered all but his head. Silver, gold, and dark grey armor materialized on his body, each part having small silver or black spikes. A wolf-like helm covered the entirety of his head with a black visor and a silver mouthplate in front of his face with curved dark grey edges to give him a fierce appearance. His long black hair flowed from an opening down the helmet, making it seem as if he had a mane/cape. "Fear the wrath of the wolf!" He declared as an ornate shield with a sword placed inside appeared before him, which he grasped with one hand.

With the transformation complete, I could only 'look' at my Servant in awe as he stood like a literal knight in shining armor. Suddenly, information rushed into my head as I understood the form that he now took: Moon Crux. A form of Mystic Code powerful enough to contend with even a Noble Phantasm.

Wolf looked up at the descending crimson metal rain of death without a single glimmer of fear in his system. Power practically radiated off of his figure as he held up the shield in his hand and uttered a single command, "Begone!" The shield 'opened' to reveal a scarlet red gemstone that looked more like a demon's eye. It glowed and sent out a wave of energy that rendered the rain of spearheads into hundreds of data particles, nothing of it remained.

Lancer, initially shocked, looked upon his failed attempt to end our lives with disbelief. "That's impossible! There's no way that should've happened!" He exclaimed.

Wolf took hold of the sword's grip and slowly unsheathed it from his shield. The edge glowed with a cold ice blue light. "This is the end, Cu Chulainn. With this, you lose!" He dashed at the blue-garbed Servant with speed equal to that of his Class.

The Hound of Ulster managed to recover his spear but wasn't fast enough to block his opponent's blade from slashing deeply across his chest. Lancer growled in pain as he dropped to his knees in defeat. "No way… I lost…?" A thin line of blood dribbled out from the corner of his lips.

Wolf brought his blade against the man's throat. "That you did, Lancer. Make no mistake, had I not used my Moon Crux, I most certainly would've perished. The outcome was just not in your favor."

A brief chuckle left Lancer's mouth, "I blame my shitty Luck. Terrible with women, choose the wrong battles, and I wind up paying for shit that I never even wanted." He smirked up at the victor of their duel. "Well, go on, my head is yours to do as you see fit."

"No," Wolf stated. This confused both me and Lancer. Why doesn't he finish the man off? "You will not die today. I expect to face you again when my army lays siege upon your king's capital."

"Heh, you are a strange one but," Lancer stood back up, holding his chest wound. "That'll just make you all the more fun to beat when I fight you again." He smirked as data particles surrounded him, ready to send him back to his home. "You win this round but next time I'll pierce your heart for sure." With those spoken words, the Hound of Ulster vanished.

Victory…

That's what we claimed here today.

The Moon Crux form wore off, returning Wolf back into his original clothes and armor. With no more threats in the immediate area, my data left the comforts of the Regalia and onto the wet ground of our newly conquered land.

My brown gaze landed on Wolf. He didn't look it but he was physically tired from the battle. I placed a hand on his shoulder in worry.

He smiled… That beautiful, warm smile that made my heart nearly burst with glee. The cold, metal gauntlet he wore gently touched my skin. "We won, Hakuno-chan."

Even after the battle was over, I couldn't help but smile as well, "Yeah, we did…"

* * *

 **Moon Cell's Core - Archimedes' POV**

A new cognition has just began with an added addition to the tale. After the previous three failures with Nero, Tamamo no Mae, and even the cursed herald of the Umbral Star itself, I was left with an interestingly new replacement for the Regalia.

A Heroic Spirit known as Wolf but granted a piece for the Supreme Authority over all of SERAPH. His Master however was quite different from the one he knew. That's not counting her gender either. However, he could be the one that could bring about the true wish that my new Master desired.

Elizabeth Bathory will soon join him in the destruction of mankind after she finds her way to me. Though, I'll have to deal with a few of the Servants that serve the Wolf King and, if possible, steal away his Master and use her against him.

I could feel a snake-like grin practically split my face; my anticipation for the coming fall of the Moon Cell will be glorious.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Apologies for the late arrival, been having a spot of writer's block for while with this. Anyways, next chapter will feature the campaign within the Millennium Capital, or Caster's domain.**

 **To describe Wolf's Moon Crux form, it is based off of Wolzard from Magiranger of the Super Sentai series.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If there are any problems then please leave them in the review box or PM it.**

 **A special thanks to those that submitted their Servants for this story.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
